


Code Spells

by Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52



Category: Code Geass, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: #AU / Cosplay, #Day 28, #Toffebraury, AU / Cosplay, Day 28, Especially since this is for a special themed month for, F/M, Gen, I'm pretty sure I tagged it all properly but don't be surprised if edits are in the near future, M/M, Other, Toffebraury, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52/pseuds/Detective_Odin_Ashcroft_52
Summary: 'The White Queen holds court as she considers all her moves and pieces...But is she the one playing or the one being played?And what of the Black Knight?What does he have to gain? To lose?Not all is what it appears as the Chess game for Mewni concludes...'
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly, Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Toffee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Game, Set, Match.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Toffebraury event on Tumblr, specifically for Day 28 : AU / Cosplay
> 
> This sprang forth from a sudden realization I had concerning certain characters as well as plot tropes found in both Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and Code Geass, and well, given the theme for the day, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to explore this and mix things up.
> 
> Now, I should note a couple of things:
> 
> First, given this is made in the spirit of an event, it is more or less self-contained, any references to events or characters not directly shown in the story are not present in any other story I've written as of this time. I may return to this particular AU in the future to expand further, both in events leading to this story as well as the events which will likely spin out from the story. 
> 
> Second, I had a pretty enjoyable time crafting this AU, but since I already have TWO ongoing AU stories, this one is going to likely be put on hold until later...or if my muse decides to give me hell.
> 
> Third, this story will be heavily leaning more towards Star Vs The Forces Of Evil in terms of content, but many of the themes/aspects/characters of Code Geass will be applied, both in terms of the content but especially in how everything is presented in both the characterization as well as how sudden style shift occurs. Though, I think that is certainly something both shows are both well known and 'guilty' of, if you're familiar enough with both.
> 
> I believe that covers everything, I do thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the story. Any questions, comments, and concerns folks have will always be welcome here and in any of my other works~
> 
> Toffebraury / Day 28 / AU / Cosplay
> 
> https://toffebraury.tumblr.com

Tonight, Everything Will Change...

‘For better or for worse, it _will_...’ thought Queen Moon Butterfly as she’d briskly strode the stone halls of the royal family castle.

‘After all, it _is_ Star’s Song Day Celebration, and whatever...’ _production’,_ Star and the new songstrel has come up with, will cement how the people of Mewni will come to know and view their princess and future queen throughout her reign...if past experiences haven’t already left an impression...’

The queen sighed at that thought, for though she truly did cherish and love her daughter, Moon knew Star’s boundless energy was often times very exhausting.

And that's not accounting for more recent developments and concerns, as she was expressing some very dangerous ideas about how things should be run in the kingdom, especially concerning the likes of _monsters_...

Now, monsters did have their place in Mewni, and as long as they followed the expected rules of Mewman society, they would be left to their own devices with no further intervention by the royal families and their respective armies...but lately that was proving to be more and more impossible as more monsters seem to be bucking under the treaty that _THEY_ had agreed to all those years ago after... _after_...

Moon’s mental meanderings were suddenly and abruptly ended by a large, calloused palm taking one of her smaller, gloved hands, stirring her from drifting into a past she had no real wish to re-live and was brought back to the present, looking down to the palm’s owner while smiling tenderly at her beloved River. The short if stout fellow smiled back up at her. He’d clearly had picked up on his wife’s inner distress, and being the surprisingly empathic man that he was, he truly wanted to lift her burden.

The two royals certainly cut quite an interesting pairing, what with King River Butterfly né Johansen being roughly a head shorter than his wife but three times her width (a width which, despite going to seed with age and softer living, was still quite the bear of a man with thick muscle and full of determination), it's no wonder where Star got that boundless energy from.

As for the queen, while towering over her husband, bore a body that had seen battle as well but moved with well entrenched and practiced grace. But the years have not been as kind as the stress and worries that comes with ruling a kingdom as well as a history rife with tragedy, tends to leave its scars upon one’s body, mind and soul...and the queen could be considered as one who personally knew that more than many, a brief shameful brush along one of her long forearms, tugging those covering gloves instinctively.

Differences between them aside, as both Queen and King of the Mewman Kingdom, they were currently dressed in a resplendent gown and suit appropriate not only for their station, but for the ceremony they were currently rushing towards.

To the untrained eye, they both looked like the storybook expectation of royalty: Queen Moon dressed in a layered ballroom gown draped in many shades of violet, with touches of pearls and a gold crown atop her head to complete the ensemble which complimented her light blue hair, which towered and curled up into quite a _‘classical’_ style.

All the while King River sported a fairly pristine white jacket, with gold pauldrons on the shoulders with lace touches, simple but formal styled light brown breeches with wine purple heeled boots, a matching cape fluttering behind him, a smaller but just as ornate crown perched atop his bright blond haired head (although one could say that nowadays, there was more hair to be found on his face rather than on his head).

But to the more practiced observer, one would note that although the clothes themselves were quite rich and made with care, they’d been hurriedly put on, aided only by practiced and _‘intimate’_ hands, as tonight was set to be one of the most important nights in their daughter’s life, but unfortunately, it had slipped Moon’s mind.

This was due to a matter that only the Queen and the King were privy too...

That the Butterfly Book of Magic, as well as its _‘caretaker’_ , Glossaryck, was missing.

No, not missing, but **_taken_**.

Taken by Ludo Avarius.

Since its theft, Moon has been tirelessly doing her best to recover the Book, and deal with that little monster before anything were to happen to the book’s contents or Glossaryck himself.

She had been doing it for Star, having ordered the young Mewman princess to silence on the matter and to let Moon handle it, as she understood that her daughter had been trying to be responsible and do this on her own before, but she was too young and still not wholly ready. After all, how had Ludo been able to get the book in the first place?

It didn’t make any sense at all, since in the past it’d appeared that Ludo was hardly much of a threat, both as an individual monster as well as a leader _OF_ monsters, given how effortlessly Star and that Earth boy, Marco Diaz, had beaten his forces time and time again...but something had changed in the Heir of Clan Avarius.

It all seemed to have shifted so suddenly after his castle had been destroyed and his original, completely ineffectual forces had been scattered across the land. When that had all gone down, Moon truly thought it was over and peace could return to Mewni and her family...but she had been wrong...a fact and a state of being she had been steadily growing used to since then...

Unlike before the destruction of Castle Avarius, when Ludo had been more bombastic and dramatic in his many, extremely petty schemes; things were happening, buried deep in the background of day to day life.

More and more monsters were beginning to unite under the Banners of Avarius , quickly becoming an endless legion than what had barely constituted an _‘army’_ previously. And even then, there were even more monsters providing open support to those who fought and rebelled, loudly voicing their allegiance and loyalty to the now unseen former Prince, who had now ascended to King due to the unusually convenient passing of both his parents....

Though no official declaration had been made, a war was being waged outside these very castle walls. Supplies and food were being stolen by constant ambushes and intelligently executed raids, all while roads and transports were sabotaged, and it was getting to the point that no Mewman could be allowed outside any of the villages or kingdoms without being in groups, and even then, those groups needed to be thoroughly armed or guarded.

It had gotten so bad, that the spirit and morale from the highest aristocratic court to the lowliest serfs had begun to sink far beneath the dirt and grime, as did their faith in the Crown and Wand’s power and reach...

All another excellent reason why tonight things **HAD** to go perfectly, to not only sooth the minds of everyone in her kingdom, to assure the people that their Royal Family could and _WILL_ look after them and do everything to ensure their safety and happiness, but also promise them that these guarantees will always be carried out, even by the next in line of the throne.

That their salvation would come from within, not from... _other_ sources...

These guarantees would not only apply to the likes of all of her subjects, but including the guarantees expected by the Magic High Commission...who of course, were waiting for Moon and River as both reigning monarchs stepped forth onto the royal balcony seating attached to the central castle tower.

The members of the Commission had made themselves at home within the front row of the two-row high tower balcony placement. Each of those sitting had reactions to the king and queen’s arrival, which spoke volumes of their typical character.

To the far left sat a figure wrapped in a purple cape (and not very much else, outside a matching purple briefs) who likely would give off an intimidating vibe, if he wasn’t currently slouched in his seat like a bored teenager.

Rhombulus, the youngest and least mature member of the Magic High Commission, turned slowly towards the royal pair as the large, muscular mint green-hued being’s single eye met the king and queen’s entrance with complete and utter tedium.

His crystalline _‘head’_ resting upon the fang-laded maw of a palm. Such an oddity was due to all four of his limbs being made up of python-esque serpents which served as hands and feet, though it was clear by the displeased look of the one _‘limb’_ currently sinking its fangs uselessly upon his crystalline head, each serpent had a mind of its own...and that one was likely more dissatisfied then Rhombulus right now.

Next to Rhombulus sat a larger (though given how stooped with age they were, it wasn’t very evident to see the difference in size) figure covered in layers of well-worn gray and brown cloth and robes. This was one of the oldest members of the Magic High Commission, Lekmet.

And unlike his much younger council cohort, he seemed to be in genuine delight as old golden eyes drank in the sights and sounds below. The diamond shaped pupils twinkling like that a young eager kid, as opposed to grand elder _‘goat’_ who sat slightly hunched in his seat.

His gnarled horns crowning his head and his bat-like wings were gently folding around him like a well-worn old cloak. He’d glance away only briefly to give Moon and River a very kind grandfatherly smile and nod before returning to his entertainment, giving an aura of contentment which clashed with the air of sheer apathy coming off Rhombulus.

The seat to the other side of Lekmet...was currently empty. This gave Moon a very brief pause as she was genuinely surprised to see that Hekapoo hadn’t beaten her or River on arrival. Normally whenever the Commission came together, she was always guaranteed to show, usually right before anyone else.

This was... _odd_.

But it was not quite a cause for alarm, as she was the Enforcer of the Council and had a pretty long-standing reputation of being one of its most effective fighters, using her unique skills and abilities in the past for both duties of the Commission as well as in defense of The Butterfly Kingdom.

It was also a poorly kept secret she had a bit of a mischievous streak to her, and often sought out new thrills.

Be they challenges...or new boyfriends.

Definitely a burning candle at both ends type.

And so, that left the fourth chair filled by Omnitraxus Prime...sort of.

Due to the distinctly _‘different’_ nature of his being and greater scope of power, the co-founder of the Commission was unable to be truly here in body. Sure, his powers do allow him the capability of assuming a much smaller size than that his _‘natural’_ galaxy spanning form, but even at his smallest, he would be hard pressed to fit on the entire royal balcony, much less a single seat. And so, was currently channeling his energies via crystal ball.

What peered forth from said crystal ball was quite an unforgettable visage: a horrifying skull-shaped face with _‘horns’_ (i.e. branching connected swords) atop a body crooked and hunchbacked; the body appeared to be made up of stars, planets, and even galaxies, while the ever-present hunch was more like that of mountain pocked with craters that served as his back and shoulders. All while constantly cloaked under white clouds.

Such an appearance spoke plenty for Omnitraxus Prime’s power as well as lend volumes of credence to his position of ‘ _Master of Space and Time_ ’...something that was constantly reminded to anyone on the Commission as well as any who DEALT with the Commission from time to time.

The look he gave the king and queen was that of an annoyed school teacher, an eyehole arching itself meaningfully while tapping one of his six claws on the wrist of his other hand, as if he was wearing a watch.

This was met with no comment from either queen or king but River _did_ give Omnitraxus quite a scowl. Bless his heart, he wasn’t going to let anyone give his wife any guff for not arriving as early as **THEY** did, she was the Queen, for the love of cob!

Quickly taking to their seats, the queen and king settled in with a sigh of relief as they had arrived in time, and looking none worse for wear...well, outside one of Moon’s ‘ _curly badoos_ ’ unfurling itself from its perfect shape but River saw to tucking that back into place.

With a moment to relax, Moon looked down at her subjects, a scene magnified thanks to a pair of royal opera glasses and felt the weights on her shoulders begin to lift up as she saw the gathering masses of Mewmans.

Common and royals alike seemed to be abuzz with renewed life, acting as carefree and happy as she would recollect her own Song Day Celebration, unburdened by the likes of attacks and raids of more recent if unpleasant memory.

She could see many familiar faces of the aristocrats and members of royal families mingling about...though Moon frowned as there did seem to be an odd divide taking place. Older members of both upper class and imperial sorts (those roughly of her age and above) were taking up a small corner of the proceedings, rather sneering and judging glances to the large majority of the ‘ _lower class_ ’ who had been allowed into the castle grounds.

She was most displeased by such clear classism but wasn’t exactly surprised by it. She’d seen this all the time, both from direct branches of her family tree, to those who held position in her court, but it was something she’d been clearly against. They were all Mewmans, and shouldn’t set themselves apart due to such petty things such as wealth and position. They were more civilized then this, they weren’t _MONSTERS_ after all.

But that wasn’t the oddity of what she observed, oh no, not at all.

The oddity stemmed from the fact that this prudish batch of Mewmans were even smaller than normal, a fraction of a fraction, as it would appear the much younger members of court and crown were mingling more into the greater space of the crowd, many of the bright young men and women of Mewman upper class were openly smiling and talking with the common Mewman, interacting as if nothing were at all wrong, truly engaging as equals.

This brought warmth to her heart as well as a smile to her face. It seemed her daughter was not some oddity of her generation, as bridges were being made to better their society and the bias of the past generation was not to be found in its successor, which could only mean good things for the kingdom’s future.

But if one thought she’d let _that_ ease her worries in the slightest; they did **not** know Moon Butterfly.

She, of course, had plenty of cause to worry, given the significant danger said kingdom’s future would be if Ludo succeeds in whatever plot he’s carrying out with the Book of Spells as well as Glossaryck. But was she wise to keep this all to herself and her husband?

Look at how close she’d forgotten her own daughter’s special celebration, still catching her breath after changing from her battle-ready armor to her celebratory gown and crown, thanks in no small part by River ( _again_ ).

Perhaps she should bring the Magic High Commission into this matter. After all, she wasn’t a young woman anymore. She had no leads to track down Ludo or any of his family, not after the previous King Avarius and his Queen’s unfortunate demise after their _SECOND_ home was destroyed...

With them still inside it.

They were the only possible source of information she could’ve counted on, but from what could be gathered by the scant remains of the _‘summer’_ residence, one conclusion was made.

It was **_no_** accident.

There’d been severe scorch marks left in the ground surrounding the crater where the house once stood, and the size of the crater itself was quite significant, so it couldn’t have been just simple Mewmans seeking some payback for the monsters more recent upheavals, singling out the Avarius homestead due to their relation to the monster currently leading the charge of rebellion.

Which, if anything that Moon had been able to scavenge from the other royal families that didn’t exactly fall under _‘Mewman’_ designation, such a tactic would not likely stir much from Ludo...

His family’s structure and inner workings had been... _complicated_.

Ludo wouldn’t be the culprit either. As much bad blood as there might’ve been, if any of his followers were to even suspect him killing not only other monsters, but his own family, they’d abandon him in droves.

Because after all, if you were willing to kill your own family, what’s to stop you from doing the same to a total stranger?

No, it couldn’t have been Ludo nor the average Mewman. That only left a few possible suspects in her mind...and even then, it was circumstantial at best.

No official investigation was being carried out, as it had been spread as a ‘ _freak accident_ ’ caused by an unusually powerful thunderstorm, which was believable given the Avairus home was located in the Forest of Certain Death...no Mewman bothered to question that, and though some Monsters were suspicious, none spoke up against it either, although there was no doubt it would serve as further fuel to the growing fire which was the Avarius Rebellion.

And if it _did_ turn out to be any of whom she was thinking, then things were going to get much messier than even Ludo having the Book could be.

Because there’s a good chance that not only would the monsters cry out for justice and carry out a war which could be seen as justified from their perspective, but the Mewmans would take up arms as well, and fight under the banner of whomever had _‘bravely’_ struck first into the heart of the Monster Rebellion, seeing them as the leader they wanted, not the leader they needed...which in Moon’s mind, was her.

She was not completely oblivious to the rumors and words being spread of her growing _‘soft’_ on monsters in her _‘old’_ age...she also knew that none of those saying such things would dare speak it aloud and certainly not to her face.

To make such an accusation...well, she was _Moon the Undaunted_ , and the reputation that earned that name certainly guaranteed a painful repercussion to such ill thought words.

But...she couldn’t just punish _all_ monsters for the crimes committed by only a fraction of its whole. That was done in the past under a number of Queens’ reigns, but no, it would not happen under hers.

Her mother... **she** wouldn’t have wanted that...neither would _she_ want that for Star.

No, she would seek out the guilty parties and see that justice was carried out properly. That meant both Ludo Avarius, and the slayer of his family. But to the matter of the latter, who could that be?

One of the most likely would be Mina Loveberry. She would have plenty of motive to strike at the monsters, always having been the first to strike at any possible instance that could be seen as a slight on Mewmans as well as the Crown.

Looking back, the signs of Mina’s instability should’ve been seen sooner, but at the time, before the Treaty but after...Moon’s mother, it was hard for anyone to disagree with the last remaining Solarian Warrior.

She was instrumental in dismantling and destroying large parts of Toffee’s army, putting guilty monsters down fast **AND** hard as a warning to any and all other monsters who could ever _THINK_ of doing anything like this ever again...which, with the gift of hindsight, as well as with clearer head and experienced wisdom, Moon knew that had _not_ been the answer.

After all, despite the time that has past, the wounds and scars left in that aftermath had been too deep to be truly forgotten nor forgiven by both sides, so it was no wonder there were plenty of monsters ready to take up arms again and fight under the new King Avarius.

And because of this, it wouldn’t be too far out of the question that Mina, even further unstable then many years prior and deeply seated in her own hatred, would probably commit this heinous deed.

If Moon only knew what had happened to her...Mina had just vanished without a trace some time before Star went to Earth, and there had been no sight of her in any other neighboring dimension outside Mewni. Which could mean many things...and none of them _good_.

Moon sighed as she’d lean back into her throne-like seat and rubbed her temple with her free hand...and turned a gentle smile back to River as he’d give her other hand a tender squeeze in support.

She was losing herself in her thoughts again, in her worries, in her many, many concerns. She had to set these matters aside and focus on what was happening right now, less she loses sight of the whole picture, taking in the forest but not the trees.

Turning back to the festivities below, happier times past began to glimmer in Moon’s mind’s eye as she happened to follow the actions of a very small young pink-haired Mewman girl. She couldn’t be any older than five, dressed in a nice green dress while her hair was done up in twin bows.

Moon’s eyes began to sting with tears as she remembers when Star was that age, so bright and full of life, which was still so far ahead of her. It truly amazed Moon how long that fire has burned within her daughter, so brightly it was blinding to look at, practically like the sun...but uncontrolled, it could burn her out, something that had always left Moon fretting.

She still frets, even though her daughter had finally begun to mature and take her responsibilities more seriously... _somewhat_. It was hard not to recall Baby’s recent evaluation of Star’s magical powers...both in its sheer scope of power and the variety of skill in which she uses it. But the most troubling fact had been how Baby equated it to... _Eclipsa_.

**That**...did nothing to satisfy Moon’s concerns and worries, only making them worse as the possibility of her daughter becoming anything like Eclipsa was too much to bear.

But there _were_ signs.

Star’s clear disregard and disdain for any and all rules as well as expectations. Her radical views as well as _‘extra-curriculars’_ was quite troubling in itself, but then there was her romantic history to consider...

Moon tried to settle her mind back on the happier times as it seemed that she was not going to find any respite tonight.

She followed the path of the pink-haired girl down below with more focus as the young Mewman had apparently slipped past her parents’ watchful gaze, and was just happily munching away at a bag of popcorn, shoving handfuls with hungry abandon, bright eyes taking in all of the sights and sounds of the celebration’s preamble.

Ever so wrapped up in both the fun around her as well as her snack, she hadn’t quite noticed the very large figure in her path until she collided with the figure’s large booted feet.

To the figure, she likely didn’t warrant anything but a barely felt bump.

To the little girl, it looks like she slammed into a brick wall.

The small girl bounced off and landed backward onto her backside, her bag of popcorn pinwheeling through the air before landing opening first, spilling its rich salty buttery goodness all over the muddied grounds.

Rubbing her forehead, the little girl’s big bright eyes were already beginning to shimmer with unshed tears as she’d begin to sniffle and look around for her popcorn...and when she found it, _that’s_ when the tears began to really flow as the poor lass began to cry (not full on howling, showing a surprising amount of restraint and maturity for such a young Mewman, but crying nevertheless), tears running down and leaving clear trails upon her dirtied cheek as she’d pick up her torn and absolutely ruined bag.

Moon’s heart went out to the unlucky little girl, but her protective motherly instincts had her focus turned onto the immovable object of a figure whom the girl had run into, as it seemed to finally register the collision.

Whomever it was, they wore a full body robe, the hem stopping just about mid-calf height as to expose the hefty, if rather expensive looking boots they wore. The robe itself was not unlike the type that Lekmet himself was wearing, although this one seemed even more frayed and used, very shoddily made patches were sewn here and there. That seemed an odd conflict given the brand-new and hardly used look of the boots. Perhaps a noble trying to ‘ _blend in_ ’ with the common folk? But she couldn’t think of anyone _THAT_ large in her court...

The robe’s hood was up, hiding the figure’s features as its cloaked head would look down at the little girl, who was still looking forlornly at her lost snack, before the large figure began to reach down, its hand covered in a thick black glove as it reached out for the little girl.

Moon hadn’t realized she’d sat up in her seat so suddenly and rigidly until her husband spoke up in concern.

“M’dear, is something wrong? What do you see?”

“Down there, there’s a...” she’d begin to reply just as the figure’s hand reached out...and turned its palm up, extending a large thick finger out to the little girl, who blinked back and sniffed, wiping her runny nose on her dress’s already messy sleeve and with a brief moment of thought, took the offered finger in her very small gripping hand.

With absolute gentleness and care, the hooded figure would lift the girl up onto her feet by this solitary grip alone, setting her down gently, before pointing its free hand down at the girl’s ruined popcorn bag, clearly saying something to the small Mewman, who would nod nod sadly before suddenly looking up at the large figure with big eyes...and an illuminating smile.

One hand still held out with its finger gripped by the suddenly bright-eyed little girl, the hooded figure raised its other large gloved hand and waved the popcorn vendor over.

An exchange of gold was made, and a _VERY_ happy little girl with an even **LARGER** bag of popcorn waved thankfully and oh so gratefully up at the hooded figure as she quickly departed back towards the group whence she came, all while the hooded Samaritan just waved back before merging into one of the greater congregations of the audience...

“...Moon? My love?” River repeated again, leaning up in his seat to reach out and rest a hand on her shoulder. That was enough to break her sudden silence.

“Mmm? Oh, I’m sorry, River dear, it was nothing just...just a misunderstanding...no worries...”

River frowned, not believing her at first, but as soon as she’d set the opera glasses down, and favored him with a genuine smile, he’d nod and relaxed, sinking back into his seat. The smile remained on Moon’s face as her worries of the child were to be found ill placed, as it did seem tonight was going to favor the worrying queen with the kindness of strangers.

The fact the good Samaritan chose to hide their face behind an all-encompassing hood was not a point in said stranger’s favor, _though_.

After all, why go so far out of the way to hide your identity if you only mean to do good? A question she’d been asking herself a **LOT** as of late, especially when it pertained to another potential faction in the ongoing exchanges between Mewmans and Monsters.

A figure who was wrapped up in too many unknown variables that just couldn’t be discounted...

Zero the Black Knight.

He had appeared out of the blue one day, months ago. Just suddenly materialized during one of the worst raids yet: an attempt upon the Royal Corn Wagon Train Transports. The royal guards had been as well armored and armed as could be, but yet, as the monsters overwhelmed them, there appeared to have been some sort of sabotage committed from within as their weapons fell apart, and their warnicorns were scared off, leaving both the guards and the corn workers at the mercy of the monsters...

At least, until Zero came upon the scene.

It was almost like magic, how he just came about from within a sudden cloud of pure shadow, standing at the ready between the defenseless Mewmans and the marauding monsters.

From what had been gathered by multiple witness accounts, they’d been described as someone of fine breeding and aristocratic manner. Very tall, lean with very little bulk about them.

They wore no clear armor, instead an extremely flamboyant stylish costume of varying fabrics, including a cloak that rippled and flowed with a life of its own. The only piece of armor that they appeared to be wearing was a masked helmet which bore no visible opening, providing no hints what so ever of the masked individual’s identity.

It was only by the way he apparently spoke that Zero could be confirmed as a man, their voice so calm and so unusually confident that every guard and Mewman present just _FELT_ like they were safe. After all, they were being saved by a truly brave Mewman hero...well, truly brave and/or extremely stupid.

It proved to be the former for as soon as the surprise of his entrance had worn off, the monsters resumed their attack...and each one was felled, but _not_ slain.

No, Zero made sure he killed no monster, disarming them with a series of blurring fast blows and almost impossible moves as he’d incapacitate every attacker, a feat which hadn’t been seen **ONCE** since this new rebellion had arisen.

In fact, none of the recorded monster attacks or rebellions found in recent memory could claim such a feat as a single Mewman defeating multiple monsters without aid of magic nor weapon. It was just _that_ unbelievable.

It was immensely impressive, of course, but what really spoke volumes for this masked hero was his compassion to his enemy. After the battle was waged, one of the guards was able to get his hands on a blade, ready to slay the defeated monsters. It was Zero himself who stood before the guard, ready to die for the pitiful creature. It had confused the Mewmans, but once he explained himself, it made sense.

_‘These would-be thieves and raiders had been humiliated enough, having been defeated by not an army, but one single Mewman! An unarmed one without any aid of any visible magical spell or talent._

_Surely such a loss was far worse than any death, as it not only harmed their bodies, but their minds and spirits!_

_They’d been beaten and should be taken to the dungeons like all enemies of the crown._

_After all, if any of the other monsters heard that Mewmans killed their prisoners, what's to stop the monsters from taking Mewmans as THEIR prisoners and well...’_

He didn’t bother to say it out right, but the insinuated logical conclusion did eventually click in the minds of the rescued Mewman guards and workers.

The sheer horror of that possibility clearly hadn’t occurred to any of the Mewmans present and thanked the brave and now _clearly_ clever hero at stopping them before a horrible mistake could be made.

He had bowed and accepted their thanks, but before he left, he let them know that Mewni shall no longer be afraid of any further attack by monsters.

_‘For now, Zero the Black Knight was here! And would always be there, for as long the powerful would continue to prey on the powerless, he would be there to fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves!’_

And just like he came, he was gone in a burst of dark...

From there, events only continued to escalate, both for the monsters and this mysterious Zero, who slowly rose to sudden prominence as an idol the Mewmans sorely needed, throwing their praise and support behind him the more he routed more and more monster attacks in great and extremely spectacular exchanges, never once using a weapon or any clear magical spell.

And of course, _never_ killing.

She had yet to encounter this Zero herself, but when her entire court and kingdom sang nothing but praises and celebrated him, she knew better to criticize someone who was eager to fight for a just cause...but _why_ hide his identity?

Of course, he could be hiding it to keep his loved ones from being found and used as a bartering chip by his monstrous enemies or just slain in retaliation for his actions.

After all, that latter had been what had happened to Ludo’s parents, hadn’t it?

But surely if he truly wished to do the right thing, why not become an official knight under her kingdom?

Her knights could surely use such a warrior, one who not only fought with conviction, but tempered with a cunning mind and a merciful heart. Truly, he would be exactly what her kingdom required in its time of need

And yet, something still did not feel right about any of this...

He always seemed to be there when it was most advantageous to him, as his fights always seemed to be executed perfectly and in plain view of a large number of Mewmans...but it was never any of the fights that would be the most beneficial in the long run.

During her search for the Book of Magic, she took to study all the attacks and raids committed under the Avarius banner, and had noticed a very distinct...and extremely concerning pattern.

Whenever Zero had been seen vanquishing monsters during attacks on villages and townships, they had always occurred when smaller but lower key raids were carried out at the same time.

There, thankfully, had been no casualties, but the sheer loss in both food, supplies, and weapons couldn’t be ignored as time went on.

In fact, there’d been one distinct instance which had proven the most disastrous: the mass breakout of monsters in the Dungeon Tower.

It had occurred the exact same night when the group of monsters that Zero had defeated in his first heroic appearance had been transferred.

Not only had they’d been set loose somehow, but that band of beasts proceeded to free all the other monsters, which in this case had been most if not _all_ the various monsters they’d been able to collect since the Avarius Rebellion began...

This gigantic united force of monsters came together and completely destroyed the tower, sparing the lives of the guards though at the cost of said Mewmans’ dignity as they’d be left with nothing but their very skins to run away with, indignity upon indignity heaped by the laughter of their victorious opponents and former prisoners.

It was all a massive blow to the Crown’s side and image, without question, but it barely seemed to induce a blink in the eye of the people, who by now had begun to look away from the likes of Queen Moon and her royal guard for hopes of safety and protection...and were looking to Zero for such comforts.

This... _this_ could not be allowed to go on...

River raised a bushy brow as he’d feel his beloved hand suddenly squeeze his own, whether she knew or not, but seeing how the other hand of hers gripped the armrest, he didn’t have to peer under its gloved layer to know the knuckles were likely white indeed.

He sighed and knew that his wife was putting herself through far too much stress...but that was his Moon, always trying to do everything herself. He allowed himself a light chuckle as this behavior was reflected in their daughter more and more lately...but then, he knew his wife would accuse Star of being more like **him**...oh, _ho_ , how he knew better.

_Just_ like he knew never to say such things to Moon, whether in a mood like this or not.

Speaking of Star, where was that girl?

His frazzled, fretting better half had been also thinking that very same thought at that moment, and right on that shared mental cue, the sound of clicking heels would have the seated royalty and Magic High Commission turn to see the entrance of the barely on time Princess Star Butterfly.

The young Mewman girl had, thankfully, chosen to follow some of the Song Day Celebration traditions, and chose to wear a much more elegant style of dress: Ballroom gown much like Moons, though mainly white with lighter sky blue and periwinkle touches and highlights, lace-lined forearm length gloves, and a smaller crown atop her head. Her normally wild and free hair had been styled and done up in a heart-shaped bun.

This seemed to put the stressed Queen at ease as it was unique but was still well in-line with what _‘traditionally’_ minded, older Mewmans would accept and Moon knew her daughter would need as much support from them as well as from her own generation.

“Hello everyone...” came Star’s genteel greeting as she would give a polite bow and curtsy to both her parents as well as their ‘ _very important guests_ ’ before beginning her stride to the smaller throne seating besides her mother, a pang of pride swelling within Moon at how Star was presenting herself, like a proper princess _should_!

However, the smile Moon had gained in seeing her daughter, wilted the more she looked at Star. The over-enthusiastic bundle of energy and impulses that had been Star for all of her life wasn’t present, instead, a much more reserved and quieter young woman was in her place, seeming so... _withdrawn_.

No wide, bright white teeth bared in a big ole grin, but just a cordial smile, which just looked so terribly small on her daughter’s normally oh so expressive face. Much like the case of her cheek marks, the hearts still beating yet seemed so much smaller and their beats seemed further apart then they should be...

But it was Star’s eyes which drew the greatest of concerns, as the eyes which met Moon’s were still clear and blue like water but the look they conveyed, it gave off far more complicated than any she’d received from Star in the past. In that one look she could sense a multitude of feelings: worry, regrets, guilt, and... disappointment?

What could possibly be on her mind that would... _Oh_...

The _Book_. **Glossaryck**. **_Ludo_**.

Of course! The poor dear was being eaten away by her mistake, and add to that Star’s own obligations to the Crown and the Kingdom today, no wonder she looked so somber.

Moon bit down on her lower lip as she’d realize how much of a fool she’d been.

Not only had her need to keep the whole matter of Monsters, Mina, Zero, **ALL** of it to herself had kept her from paying proper attention to her people, but it seem she was forgetting her daughter’s own wellbeing and happiness.

She thought by taking the responsibility of Ludo from her daughter, she’d be doing Star a favor while she continued her studies in magic and in being a princess...but closing herself off to deal with the matters on Mewni had kept Moon from seeing the problem brewing on Earth.

The dull thudding ache in heart was now matching the low throbbing headache in her mind as the stress was becoming far too much for even the Queen’s shoulders.

Tonight, she _was_ going to bring the Magic High Commission in on this. She needed help in handling the problems plaguing her kingdom, so she could devote more time to the ones in her family.

Once the celebration was over, she was going to make things **right**.

Moon stood by this promise, sealing it with a gesture as she would reach out and grip Star’s hand, who seemed to sit up suddenly in her seat and turn her head, blinking at Moon. Star’s eyes were suddenly alight with life as if she was seeing her mother for the first time.

“Mom? What are you...”

“Star...there’s something I want to say to you...in fact, there’s a lot I mean to speak to you about after the celebration tonight, but right now, I just want you to know...I’m proud of you.”

That was clearly something that Star hadn’t expected as she would look at her mother as if she’d grown multiple heads.

“W-what?”

Moon’s smile softened as she’d take her daughter’s hand into both of hers.

“I know princess songs aren’t exactly _YOUR_ cup of tea...and...I know I can be...”

Moon broke eye contact first as she’d turn from Star, who seemed to be listening intently, seeming to pick up the emotions that were raging in the Mewman queen’s own heart, Star’s free hand about to join the hand clasp as Moon went on.

“...hard on you sometimes, especially with your magic and with what happened to...”

Star’s hand stopped, and slowly began to retract away from Moon, to which to her credit, the queen mother picked up on, as it was Star’s turn to begin looking away.

“Please don’t mention...” Star begged, barely a whisper.

Both of Moon’s hands seized Star’s and gripped them tightly, keeping them together and holding Star’s attention towards her.

“But it truly means a lot to me that you still went through all this...”

Star’s eyes, pupils wide and darting from Moon’s hands to her face, slowly began to spark with more of that old light again, and the smile on her daughter’s lips took on a bit more personality as Star seemed to relax into her seat, the breath that she’d been holding slowly rushing out of her as if she were deflating.

The almost sob that wanted to leak out of the princess, instead made her voice croak (and nearly broke Moon’s heart) as she would reply.

“Thanks, Mom...”

But the smile could not hold as the corner of Star’s lips slowly fell as she’d pull her hands away from Moon’s and turned to look down on the stage, from which they could see the curtains flutter and shift, indicating that preparations were likely wrapping up and the show would begin soon enough.

“...but...uh, Mom, just so you know...”

“Sorry I’m late, but I forgot that time flows different between dimensions...”

Moon broke eye contact with Star, looking past her while still beaming warmly as Marco Diaz entered the royal seating arrangement, and my, it would seem that the young human had certainly picked up a good deal more on Royal Mewman attire since Moon had seen him during this year’s Game of Flags.

In fact, if she didn’t know better, she thought he was another Mewman aristocrat given his attire: a pristine white suit, tailored to the nines as everything from the fine coat tails to stiff folded collar, the fine black cravat was emblazoned with a prominent golden cross over the neck, matching the fine gold highlights and lining of his deep night blue cloak, the inner lining of said fluttering cape was a deep wine purple. Fine shined black knee-high boots clacked as he walked, tugging fastidiously at a pair of long black gloves, flexing the fingers before letting them relax.

He’d fold one arm over his chest and bowed before the Queen and the King

“Your majesties”

The Queen chuckled as she’d nod her head approvingly, but The King, River, took to it a lot more jovially as he’d let out a good hearty guffaw, mirth twinkling in his eyes as he’d long since warmed up to the young human, given the many encounters he’s had, with and without his beloved wife nearby.

“Marco, my boy, you don’t have to worry about all that courtly business, you’re practically family! Now stop that messing about and take a seat, the show will be starting soon!” River warned with a wave and chuckle as he’d turn to the milling masses below them, still shaking his head and Moon had to wonder if she heard River mumble something about foolish young men in the presence of pretty young princesses....and if so, it would go to explain the intense blush that now flushed on the king’s cheeks.

“As you wish, King Butterfly...” was Marco’s respectful response.

The Diaz boy would rise up slowly, to which brought to the queen’s attention the realization that his way of dress was not the **only** thing different about the human boy.

Before, both Star and Marco stood at about equal height, and even accounting his choice in footwear, the boy was clearly several inches taller, and was certainly a good deal larger width wise as the suit seemed to be tailored to fit, showing him to be in very impressive tone and shape.

A sudden suspicious thought was forming on the edges of Moon’s mind as her eyes would meet the young boy...no, young _man’s_ face.

The roundness of his young features was on the way on becoming the sharper, more defined of manhood, but also had an unusual amount of hardness to them, something expected from someone who’d seen real combat and faced unknown horrors.

Same went for his eyes, which startled Moon as the laid-back warmth they once cast, was now occupied by a piercing, studying gaze, one which was too old and completely alien to someone she _knew_ was as young as her daughter...

Now, she knew from stories gleaned from her daughter and her husband that the boy was not only quite the fighter but was also quite bright, and she’d seen examples of his brains and brawn herself, but that niggling thought in her mind was growing louder the more she lingered on her daughter’s _‘close’_ friend.

“Is there something the matter, your highness?” came a cool, but friendly inquiry from the subject in question, as Marco took his seat besides Star, who Moon only now just noticed was visibly uncomfortable since the Diaz boy came in.

The much more familiar frown of Moon’s took its place upon the queen’s lips, a brow raised as she’d drift from Marco to her daughter, and back.

“Oh no, no not at all, Marco dear. I hope everything is alright, I couldn’t help but notice you and Star didn’t arrive with one another. You usually seemed joined at the hip...” Moon observed with a bit of ice breaking conversation, hoping to help lighten the mood...though the irony of Queen Moon Butterfly being the one trying to make a situation comfortable and less awkward was absolutely missed to all those actually involved.

Marco provided a charming smile that struck one as genuine but the look in his eye seemed to tell a different story as he’d briefly look toward Star whom would seem to avert her gaze from his, which was ringing too many warning bells in Moon’s already paranoia ridden mind. What was going on between these two?

“I’m afraid that was _my_ fault, your majesty...You see, I’ve been spending a lot of my time expanding upon my martial arts and combat capability with a very close... _friend_ , who I hoped to see here tonight...”

Marco’s gaze very briefly flickered about, a move that could be considered rude by many but Moon recognized it as something her own knights did, searching out for targets as well as reviewing any and all exits.

The young human’s gaze held only once or twice on any particulars within the viewing platform, including Hekapoo’s currently emptied seat. That was worth taking notice, but why?

Marco briefly glanced to Star, lingering longer on her before he’d realized he’d gone silent in mid-stream of the conversation.

“...and I just lost track of the time differential. I do apologize again, but I felt I needed to be better prepared after...well...”

Moon didn’t have to look at Star, she could **_FEEL_** her daughter’s guilt swell and flow, the young princess clutching her hands together, squeezing tightly as she wouldn’t meet either Marco’s _OR_ Moon’s gazes.

‘So _THAT’s_ what it was...’ Moon thought to herself, as the queen mother would slowly nod sympathetically as it seemed her bothersome second thoughts about the boy were finally making sense.

Now, everybody dealt with loss differently, she knew this... _far_ more intimately then she would wish to admit and it was clearly showed between these two, taking Marco’s unspoken words and her daughter’s discomforted body language into full account now.

A small part of her was feeling a bit more relieved that it wasn’t something happening between the two per se, like some sort of spat or quarrel.

But unfortunately, it wasn’t at all good as both were clearly hurting after Ludo, damn him, had caught them while their guard was down. Marco throwing himself into his training was admirable, and it was clearly showing results but it looked like he might be letting Star go adrift into her own despair and... keeping everything to herself.

**_Oh_**...oh dear. She was Moon’s daughter after all it seemed.

Unable to let her daughter fall down the same road she found herself treading upon over and over, she reached over and squeezed her hand over her daughter’s, giving her as encouraging a smile as she could when Star would look up...and smiled back at her...yet, when their eyes met, the pools of sadness that looked back was so heartbreaking to bare.

_‘Ludo Avarius, wherever you are, you are going to suffer the cruelty you’ve put upon my family.’_

That is a promise.

“I understand completely, Marco. I admire your dedication and your practicality, but I hope you do remember what you’re fighting for and don’t lose sight of what’s important in life...”

Star blushed as she’d see the look her mother was giving her when she said that, though winced when Marco began to snicker.

“Oh, of course your majesty. I fight for a better future for all worlds. For a kinder, gentler world. A world where there is no conflict. One without the need to manipulate and deceive, without falsehoods and lies...”

He turned from both queen and princess, staring down into the masses as he’d lean back into his chair, the look of his taking a contemplative countenance.

“I seek a world where people can completely understand each other. Where there are no more lies...no more masks...”

Moon just stared at the young man, surprised by his bearing but especially at his peculiar choice in words.

Lies? What lies was he talking about? And masks, what was that abou-

_Wait_.

Tall, in exemplary shape.

Fought with no weapons what so ever, but also fought with ferocity and ingenuity of a knight.

Has experience fighting monsters, but never to the point of causing them permanent harm, much less to the death.

Was Marco Diaz... _Zero_?

That was... **not** impossible.

With the costume described in her investigations and second-hand reports, it could be customized to make Zero appear older, larger, as it hid every facet of its wearer.

And if Star was aiding him in anyway, with her wand or just even a pair of Dimensional Scissors, he could come and go very easily.

In fact, his points about time differentials between dimensions shows a clear knowledge of dimensional travel, so one can already assume he has access to a pair.

Moon’s brows narrowed as the queen mother would glance from Marco to her daughter, as Star seemed to be looking at her own gloved hands, lost in her own thoughts much like her close friend from Earth...

Was Moon being foolish in even considering the possibility that her daughter and this young man were pooling their resources and masquerading as a single mysterious hero? She had to be, it...it _couldn’t_ be.

_‘Marco had been the one to get Star to finally contact River and I when the Book and Glossaryck had been stolen...why would he wish her to do the responsible thing only to do something that was so far the polar opposite? It made no sense...but...what if...’_ Moon pondered with the ever-present possibilities and paranoia, only to feel a gentle hand reach and rest upon hers.

Stirred from her suspicions, Moon blinked and looked into her daughter’s eyes, their pleading looks surprising and worrying the queen all anew.

“Mom, I hope you know, that I love you and dad so very much. And I hope you know that I believe that the both of you have done the very best you can, as both my parents and as rulers but...I hope you know that what comes next, I never wanted to hurt you, in any way...but...but...”

Tears began to leak out of Star’s eyes as Moon’s brain was suddenly a tingle with great alarm while watching her daughter begin to fall to pieces as Star struggled to say something. River was slowly leaning forward into his chair, his fatherly instincts kicking right in at the sound of his daughter panicking.

Quickly recovering her own senses, Moon made her effort to calm her daughter.

“Star, Star, darling, it’s okay, your father and I love you very much, but what are you...”

The lights shut off, which turned Moon’s already on edge nerves go to well passed eleven as a booming voice announced, while accompanied by great orchestral horns.

“AND NOW, MEWNI’S NEW COURT COMPOSER...”

Down below on the grand stage, the curtains were finally drawing up to reveal a single solitary Mewman on stage, currently sitting upon a stool, a lute in his hands and a book of sheet music currently set before him. He wore your _‘typical’_ musician attire: Powder blue shirt with blue-gray shorts and matching boots, a beret-esque hat slanted to the side with a large blue feather out the side, while wrapped with a purple scarf at his neck. Nothing out of place for your expected musician, especially for...

“...THE SONGSTREL, RUBERIOT...”

The orchestral horns ceased, leaving the spot-lit songstrel in silence, whom blew the errant feather out of his face and smiled bright and wide to the crowd, who all let out a loud if polite applause for him.

The spotlight on Ruberiot would suddenly rush from stage to onto the royal seats, rejoined by renewed fanfare by the royal orchestral horns.

“...IN HONOR OF THE ROYAL FAMILY...”

Moon was caught unawares as she’d drop back into her seat, but whether for preservation of life and/or dignity, her instincts kicked right in as she’d smile and wave beatifically upon the rush of applause from the audience, including some of those present up in the royal balcony, that being the Magical High Commission and Marco, who leaned back out of the light as all eyes were on Moon, River (who mirrored her very actions to perfect precision) and Star...

...Who had seemed to recover almost like the guilt-ridden admission hadn’t happened, the only evidence was the glistening trail of tears on her face as she’d wave and smile to the oh so happy masses below.

Now _that_ sort of sudden change in behavior was more alarming than the heartbreaking confession her daughter had been in the middle of. Star was never one to keep anything in but there she was now, emotions gone and in place of them, the perfect reserved and confident princess that any monarchy would want...

...Something was seriously wrong, and Moon could do nothing but smile and wave until the spotlight finally pulls from them, falling back to the stage as it would follow the descent of an adorably crafted and prepared puppet facsimile of Star herself, lowered slowly by her strings onto the stage itself.

“...PRESENTS STAR BUTTERFLY’S PRINCESS SONG~!” rumbled the announcing voice before all eyes and ears were all on Ruberiot who began to idly pluck at the strings of his lute.

It began slow, soft, soothing. Moon’s barely restraining panic began to ebb and fade, her eyes drooping as the simple lullaby-like notes slowly worked their musical magic upon her, and the rest of the crowd.

It was familiar, expected, traditional. It was a tone that had been used and set for countless Princess Songs...

It was wrong that such a basic melody could wash over the chaotic moments of sudden mental discomfort and anguish, and yet... as the music played on uninterrupted...

Ruberiot finally began to sing along to the beat...

“ **~Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? ~**

**~Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air~**

**~With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies~**

**~Whose infinite virtues are known near and far~**

**~It’s Mewni’s own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star~**!”

All across the audience, the Mewman people was charmed by the songstrel’s oh so sugary words as well as the oh so dainty dancing of the puppet princess on stage, from bright young happy faces of children and young people, to knowing grins and nods shared between the experienced and elderly.

Even Moon, who should be feeling otherwise, couldn’t resist the creeping spread of a smile on her lips as the lyrics were so sweet, so innocent, so... _tame_?

This thought was enough for the queen to look away and gaze towards Star again, who was watching with still wet, glistening cheeks as she seemed to be anticipating something. Only as the tempo began to rise and Ruberiot’s controlled volume began to creep up in step with his expressed emotion did Moon begin listening again...

**“~And if you take away her crown and class~**

**~You’ll find a brave and courageous lass~**

**~The forces of evil that are close and within~**

**~Shall be overcome, as this young Star will never give _IIIIIIN_!~”**

Moon’s worries returned with a quick and sudden vengeance as the songstel’s lyrics hit her brain as hard as his lute upon the stage as it would explode in a great explosive **_‘twang’_** of splinters and strings, the crowd letting out a great and collective inhalation of breath just as Ruberiot would grip the front of his fine clothes and tore them away...which certainly incited a few more particularly feminine gasps of scandal.

However, beneath the formerly familiar traditional songstrel wear, there now laid a new outfit to which Ruberiot proudly wore: A lavish puce and black outfit with red trim that had everything from an open V neck exposing a bit of blonde chest hair (to match the now free and wild locks bouncing as his hat had been tossed aside) as well as fluttering puce cape and coal gray pants, an ensemble that was far more...ostentatious than his original, but it almost had a military feel to it as well.

An explosion of white, yellow and blue lights began to shoot forth and overwhelm the crowd briefly, Moon shielding her eyes to the best of her ability as the sights and sounds of the world around her were deafened and blinded.

She’d look away for but a moment, which a lot seemed to be happening for just that moment, as now in Ruberiot’s hands was a large electric harp guitar, a tool to which the songstrel was clearly quite capable with as his fingers blurred and the sound it produced was so... _energizing_ , the spirits of those who listened began to rise and pulse to its beat, akin to the swelling light show behind Ruberiot as the stage was so brightly lit, it was almost like a miniature sun, as a grandiose lit sign baring Star’s name in

**“~Teeming with magical power!~**

**~And raining spells like a thunder shower!~**

**~She’s been through just about every test!~**

**~She’s so much more than you’d ever _guesssssss_!~”**

Ruberiot held that note for as long as his dulcet if dominating tones could last as the music was accompanied with roaring fireworks that boomed and crackled oh so deafening...and yet was dwarfed as the audience began to join with a greater cheer and thunderous applause as all were up on their feet and shaking their hands to master minstrel’s music as he went on, stroking their fervor more and more.

**“~Because she’s more than a crown, she’s the best! ~**

**~Looking for adventures, any quest!~**

**~She fights for all she loves, family and friend~**

**~She’ll never stop, she’ll keep going to the very _ennnnnnd_!”**

Ruberiot’s melody had the entire audience screaming and calling out for more as the propulsive rhythm and beat sending spirits soaring as it seemed the message was coming in loud and clear. Everyone seemed to be eating it up, even the likes of Rhombulus, as the great crystalline headed MHC member stood bolt right up out of his seat and pumped his serpentine fanged fists up into the air.

“ **WOOHOO**! THAT’S _MY_ GIRL! **WOOOOOOOOOOO**!” bellowed the big one-eyed dork as Moon lowered her opera glasses, feeling the celebratory mood as morale was just reaching for the sky. It was hard _NOT_ to feel good as she was ensorcelled by Ruberiot’s lyrics and tune.

She’d look to Star again, a complimenting assurance on her lips as she thought her daughter had been perhaps over-exaggerating how she’d take such...a _different_ take on the Princess Song. But in all honesty, it was quite a delightful little ditty, explosive in its display but honestly quite harmless...so how come when the queen looked upon her beloved little princess, Star’s eyes were downcast, unable to look upon her own work, at the representation of herself. Why...?

“Star...what’s going on? Your song appears to be quite a hit with the crowd, up here and below, but you seem...”

“Mom...just...keep watching, it’s...not over yet...”

And right on time, the extremely auditory explosion of upbeat, energized tune and tones slowly began to drop in pace, a thudding pulsing bass silenced the crowing crowd, sobering their mood as the lights on stage darkened, solidifying into a slimy sludge green as Ruberiot slowly hunched forward as the wild, untamed bangs of his hair dropped over most of his face, leaving a rather sinister smile on his face and one baleful eye as a thick fog began to roll out from backstage, Star’s name slowly splitting in half as the next verse began...

**“~But no matter how much she fights to change a thing~**

**~For her family were but puppets wrapped up in so much string~**

**~For the Mewman kingdom had since been forsaken~**

**~None of its people would ever know what was taken~”**

From within the fog-laden depths of the backstage and the low foreshadowing beat of the song, two new puppets came trotting out, though their gait could be described as more shambling as their strings were tugged and pulled along by two large menacing hands hanging far above, the distinctly blue finger tips ending in a string...

And each hand had **_six_** fingers.

For the puppets these hands manipulated were that of King River and Queen Moon Butterfly, both wearing blank looks on their carved faces as white unpainted eyes looked out, clearly emulating as if they were under spell...and they were not the last, as more puppets began to dance to the strings of the many hands of the unseen puppet master above.

Each puppet garnered as much shocked and horrified gasps as many of the older Mewmans in the audience would recognize them as previous monarch Butterflies, one after another, dynasty after dynasty...going all the way as far back as Festivia Butterfly.

But Moon hadn't been able to see that far into the puppet procession back into the past for once her eyes befell a haunting replica of her own mother dragging herself on stage, Moon’s opera glasses slipped from her slackened hand as she was just too overwhelmed with chills and shock.

But the song wasn’t over, as the many masses of manipulated Mewman puppets stood on stage, staring blankly out to the aghast audience, shuffling zombie-like as they surrounded Ruberiot, who nodded his head as he’d ready the next verse.

All while above, the many hands lowered themselves like the limbs of a great spider...and Moon felt her own hand clasp her mouth as the six fingered hands owner revealed themselves...as Glossaryck, in a mocking reproduction of the missing member of the Magical High Commission, bared in a great evil smile down upon his playthings.

**“~Glossaryck , who had everyone under his spell~**

**~Knew the truth, but never would he ever tell~**

**~For the Magic High Commision, whom he led~**

**~Carried out a truly evil act, for this is what they did~**

**~This Is What They Did, This Is What They Did...~”**

The lights on stage would begin to swell and grow brighter once more, causing many eyes to shut to adjust but absolutely _NO ONE_ could turn away from the stage in such horror as puppet after puppet of queens and kings were flung aside, the strings snapping violently as small lifeless heaps formed all around Ruberiot who stood before the astonished audience with an all too knowing smile...almost as haunting as the hovering mock Glossaryck high above the stage...

For soon, a single puppet began to _‘run’_ as fast it could, from a much larger object rising from behind her. It was still too hard to recognize as the swelling light behind this looming puppet hid its identity, but its quarry could be recognized...as even more cries rang up from the audience, both in the crowd below and in the balcony above, as many would recognize the wide-brimmed hat, the pouty little lips, and of course, her distinct Spade shaped cheek marks:

_Queen Eclipsa Butterfly_

The puppet clung to a small bundle in her arms, trying her best to escape but alas, it was not to be, as two other larger puppets came lurching from both left and right stage...and the one from the back blocked the smaller Queen puppet’s attempt to back away...and now it was quite clear who those three figures were.

_Rhombulus_

_Omnitraxus Prime_

_Lekmet_.

The three present Magic High Commision members stared in open mouthed (well, figuratively in Rhombulus’s case) shock at the mocking mimicry of themselves on stage.

If they were to break their locking gaze upon the stage, they may have noticed many of the audience members down below were looking up at them and the looks...were _far_ from complimenting and generous, and that was even before the whispering and hushed words began.

But the show wasn’t over, as the small bundle was wrenched from the Eclipsa puppet’s hands and tossed up into the air, where it would suddenly fall into the Glossaryck puppet’s outstretched palms.

With the bundle far out of reach, all the Eclipsa puppet could do was reach to the heavens...before being overwhelmed by the three Magic High Council puppets, disappearing beneath them as the bundle in Glossaryck puppet’s hands would suddenly burst into flame, the flames flickering in the face of the ghoulish grin of Glossaryck.

**“~They overthrew the true Queen, whom never fell~**

**~Tore her daughter from her arms, and cast her into Hell~**

**~To keep their place, they rigged the game~**

**~False heirs to a royal claim~**

**~False heirs to a royal claim~”**

The terror of what was being shown below gripped Moon’s heart and soul, hand clasping itself upon her chest as she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing...all she could do was look to her side and ask

“ _Star_?”

Her daughter looked down at the show below, both on stage and what was brewing in the masses of Mewmans now growing more audible the longer the thrumming beat held out, many of whom were pointing up at the royal balcony with angry looks and closed fists.

But that didn’t matter to Moon right now, what mattered to _her_ was her daughter, for the look on Star’s face was... _relief_?

How could something this horrifying being relieving to her!?

“STAR!”

Star turned to face Moon, who suddenly felt the weight of her daughter’s gaze on her, and almost as if she was struck, the queen fell again back into her seat as her daughter (of _all_ people) suddenly snapped at Moon, Star’s voice full of conviction and iron will, something that took Moon more than aback.

“Mom, it had to be told! I found out the truth, it’s all been lies! Glossaryck, the Magic High Commision, they’ve been using us, the Butterflies, the Mewmans, it’s all been made up! I couldn’t let them get away with this! We can’t let them use us any longer! _NO MORE_ , **MOM**! **_NO MORE_**!”

Star’s face was aflush, breathing hard and heavy as she’d stare down at Moon, who was just gob smacked, mouth hanging open, matching the expression River’s face as well.

The Magic High Commission were too busy holding a very impromptu meeting between themselves to really notice, and _Marco_...Marco was looking at Star with a very narrowed gaze, frowning but remained seated, letting this play out.

When Moon made no attempt to respond, Star sighed and slowly the tension in her shoulders loosened as they’d drooped, shaking her head as she’d brush a lock of blonde hair back into place.

“It’s too late now, everything’s out of the bag and we’ve got to...-wait what?”

This verbal cutoff was brought on by the sudden resurging blare of electric guitar harp, which caught Star by surprise, her head whipping back as her features became marked with confusion and worry.

“What is...the song was supposed to end after that, what is Ruberiot doing?”

Speaking of Ruberiot, who now stood in a stage now free of puppets and set, standing beneath the spotlight and curtains rippling closed.

A very wary audience had ceased their mumblings and rumbling as they looked to him with curiosity and concern, the one thing they may have in common with those up in the royal balcony by this point of the night

Ruberiot would have his eyes closed, holding his hand in the air, letting the struck chord hang in the air good and long, to silence all before he’d sing out

**“~So many secrets...but just one last to tell~**

**~A false queen who dared cast one dark spell~”**

The curtains began to pull away once more, showing a radically different set in place of before, as this time a far more familiar setting was depicted: the royal castle itself, reproduced in miniature, sat off to the distance as the bruised purple and dull pink of a coming morning sky backdrop filled the scene...and three new puppets stood waiting to meet the conflicted crowd and awestruck audience.

One puppet in particular stirred the most reaction, not just from the masses of Mewmanity below, but from the queen herself...as she looked back at her younger self. Or more precisely, her own old Princess Song Day puppet, its bright smile as empty as its vacant eyes as it held aloft its own wand, aimed at one of the other puppets...one which set her heart pounding so loudly, everything else in the world had gone silent to her.

She gasped beneath her breath.

“ ** _Toffee_** ”

Indeed, a perfect replica of the reptilian monster she had, many years prior, humiliated in front of his whole army, destroying both his reputation and image by striking him at his weakest...at least, that’s how the story had always been told once the dust had been settled...

She **had** defeated the _‘monstrous’_ general who had slain her mother in cold blood and had gone down in history as a queen not to be trifled with.

But it would seem history has refused to keep itself where it should be...in the past...

She didn’t have to watch the show below, for the memory itself was still oh so crystal clear to her, as she remembered raising the wand, Eclipsa’s spell on her lips.

She hesitated for only a moment, letting that oh so smug Septarian turn away as he let his men do his boasting for him.

She had considered perhaps speaking the spell out loud, getting his attention, to take her seriously!

But at that last moment, she didn’t wish to risk a chance for the spell to go wrong or miss... _so_...

Whispering quickly, she narrowed her gaze and as the power swelled within her and grew, her arms tingling as poisonous blackness crackled and cracked upon her pale skinned arms. Its malevolent energies throbbed and pulsed as she felt the spell’s darkness, _no_ , her own darkness swell, and then suddenly shoot forth from the wand and...

“ _NO!_ ”

Moon’s eyes shot open as she found herself back in the present, her breathing labored and skin clammy as sweat ran down her face as the memory may have faded, but the scene still played out as before, on stage, and before many more witnesses to her past act.

Toffee never had a chance to turn, to see Moon’s spell coming.

It was cast forth and struck!

...But it never struck Toffee himself.

The third puppet on stage, the one she’d never considered then but certainly now.

This one had also been another Septarian, one larger than even Toffee. Light olive-green scales with a frilled neck, its bright yellow slit eyes wide and shocked.

It had leapt in the way, taking the spell for its general, trying to brace for it. Pieces flew off the puppet as the spell struck on stage, the splintered puppet collapsing before Toffee’s wooden doppelganger as several of its strings snapped.

It fell to the ground with a lopsided flop. Toffee’s puppet stared down at the fallen soldier...and then back at Moon’s own toy counterpart...much like the flesh and blood counterpart did back then.

Even to this day, she could feel the sheer hate piercing her heart, her very soul searing as Toffee’s eyes burned into hers, all before the great General fell to his knees...and cradled the crippled soldier whose life blood leaked out of wounds which refused to heal, spilling into small puddles onto the dusty earth below.

She saw the tears on Toffee’s face...

She barely heard the gasping whispers of the dying soldier.

She should’ve felt guilt, she should’ve felt something as the consequences of her actions and spell played out again in both memory and on stage.

But all she felt now as she did then was... _empty_.

And like the puppet on stage, she turned away from the scene, and much like the members who had made up Toffee’s army, just left the general to suffer alone...

She’d won after all.

**“~For a queen is expected to lead~**

**~But when one commits such a deed~**

**~In which one has turned their back~**

**~To strike a most cowardly attack! ~”**

Moon’s head snapped from her reverie to the stage below, listening to the sheer... _AUDACITY_ of this songstrel, her hands gripped into white knuckled fists as she’d begin to rise, her eyes glowing as her innate magic whirled to life.

This...THIS...THIS _SLANDER_ , wouldn’t be allowed to stand.

She had been just a girl, she’d lost her mother and been left all alone, to face an army by herself!

And she was being called a coward! She, who had dismantled one of the greatest threats to Mewni by herself, at the cost of only one damned monster! How dare he? _HOW DARE HE_!?

This malignant mountebank was clearly working with the monsters, some sort of sycophantic sympathizer to help lay seed dissent and agitate the masses to further divide her people.

Why else would he spread such...lies, about herself, about the commission, about Glossary-

“Mom...?”

When Moon turned from the stage to her daughter, she had to realize the look she had was less then comforting...because where a willful young woman had defied her moments prior, a horrified young daughter now looked back, flinching under her mother’s gaze...and looking at glowing hands filled with magic.

Moon’s eyes lost their glow as she’d dissipate the building magic in her palms

“Star, I...”

“Mom is what Ruberiot singing...is what on stage...did that...?”

“Star, it...it doesn’t matter, this whole production must be stop-”

“Mom, answer me, did you really attack someone from behind, intending to kill them!?”

“Star, listen to me, you don’t know the full story, he-”

**“~Moon the Undaunted, ~**

**~A woman who’ll forever be haunted~**

Both queen and princess ceased their heated exchanges as they returned to the show as now only the young Moon Butterfly puppet was left on stage as Ruberiot would continue to pluck and stroke upon his instrument as he’d step further and further away from the spotlight as the lights began to dim, soon slowly focusing on only the Moon puppet alone as the curtains fell one by one behind them, shadows soon surrounding the small solitary strung puppet.

**~For this story cries out for a hero~**

**~Whose name is, of course,...ZERO!~”**

A great dramatic horn flourish as Moon’s puppet suddenly collapses to the ground as a flash of a glistening blade strikes from the shadows, deathly silence rings loudly in the castle grounds, the revelation after revelation from before taking the very breath away as all eyes were now on the new figure whom seemed to emerge from the shadows itself.

The heels of their boots clicked and clacked, echoing across the stage and against the castle walls. The sword wielding figure stood proudly as it’s cape swished and fluttered dramatically. And then one by one, multiple spotlights caught this new figure in all of its lightly armored form.

They were tall, dressed in a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long flowing wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat.

No apparent protection seemed to line this suit, only accompanied by a black and gold cloak with crimson highlights, the accompanying cape encircled their head, something that was tactfully questionable but stylishly appropriate.

The only real piece of armor they wore was a large spiky black and indigo mask with a bizarre bird like sigil stretched over the mask’s bottom.

The gasps, cries, the multitude of reactions from the crowd were all so much to take in, but they were all quickly silenced as a loud thudding twang is heard as this grandiose figure slammed its sword into the stage, nearly skewering the fallen Princess Moon puppet.

All eyes were on the helmeted figure, who would then cry out in a great booming voice that demanded attention, arms held open wide in welcome to the world at large.

**“BEHOLD, PEOPLE OF MEWNI, FOR I AM ZERO!”**

When one considers the term, deathly silence, one doesn’t truly consider the weight such a term holds, because even the very air was still as the masked _‘knight’_ would lower his arms, letting the embrace of his cloak wrap around him like a confining cocoon.

His blank faceplate scanned over the crowd, holding his gaze upon the various members of its audience:

For many older Mewmans, those whose who held a certain level of _‘class’_ , or happened to be of certain means and wealth, they could not be bothered to look in his direction, flinching each time the mask passed them. Unable to face him...or perhaps, unable to look at the darkly lit reflection of themselves he represented.

But for a far larger portion, to which there stood a mix of young and old, man and women, rich and poor, many Mewmans who looked back and stared defiantly back at Zero...and to each of them, the cloaked knight nodded approvingly before his words boomed anew, amplified by some feature in his helmet.

**“HEAR ME, Mewni! All you have power, heed my words carefully! I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination; malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy; the world has not changed! The people still suffer!”**

A gloved fist would rise from the depths of Zero’s cloak, fine long fingers flexed before gripped into a strangling claw.

**“That is why the Promise of Zero was necessary! So as long as the strong oppress the weak, the revolution will only continue grow! It all changes today, with the shattering revelations I’ve wrought today upon the inept and corrupt Magic High Commission and their puppets!”**

The gloved claw would slash the air, pointing up and out towards the balcony accusingly at the Royal Family and the Magic High Commission.

**“I SHALL FIGHT AGAISNT ALL WHO ABUSE THEIR POWER!”**

The lightly armored knight watched as the dull rumble of whispers and mumbles began to flow through the crowd, who were slowly beginning to find their voices, spreading slowly but surely, like kindling in a fire place as many would begin to applaud, shouting and roaring with support, fists pumping the air as Zero held his arms up once more, welcoming their acceptance of his cause and his words.

As the fires of revolution was stoked and stirred, many of the people in the crowd would begin to look from the stage...and up towards the balcony, where the Royal Family and the Magical High Commission were feeling suddenly very exposed...and vulnerable.

And as many eyes were either on the stage or balcony, no one took notice of the many cloaked and robed figures of differing sizes in the audience begin to move themselves about the crowd, positioning themselves near the confused yet distracted royal guards...all while others make their ways on to the stage...

Up in the balcony, the three heads of the Magic High Commission were still huddling close, squabbling over what they should do, stopping only briefly as they’d see that the people below were clearly not quite as open to hearing _their_ side of things.

All while the Royal Family were more uniquely individual in their own reactions:

River Butterfly was _concerned_ as he looked towards his wife and his daughter, not giving one wit or damn what would happen to him, as he had absolutely no idea what was going on, knowing only so much of what happened between Moon and Toffee, but the whole parts with Glossaryck and Eclipsa, easily went over his crowned head.

But nothing would happen to his family, not tonight, not on his watch. He’d flex his hands, squeezing the knuckles tight as he ached to have a weapon in his grip, that old Johansen blood just bubbling inside him. He may no longer be in his prime, but he wouldn’t be going down easily....

Star Butterfly was at a _loss_ , hands pressed to her forehead as she’d stare at the balcony floor. How had everything gotten so out of control? She had been only trying to expose the truth, to show her parents that everything that the family had been taught, everything that they’d been told to believe and expected of...was all lies.

She’d been shown the records, the barely hidden cover-up committed by the MHC, the manipulations of a disgusting little man who she had thought a mentor, who had taken so much from not only from her family, but also to every single person and creature who called Mewni home. But, was the Butterfly family actually innocent of everything in Mewni’s history...? Looking at her mother, Star wasn’t as sure as before...

Marco Diaz was _furious_. The young human had pushed himself up from his seat, snarl bared on his lips as he glared down at the masked interloper who stood upon stage, so brazen in his calm and confidant stance as everything was beginning to fall apart around him. Of course, this had been all part of _HIS_ plan, Marco should’ve known. Ever since that horrible day, the day in which Castle Avarius fell...when...

Marco’s eyes snapped shut as he’d clutched his sides, his body shuddering as he tried to stop the memories, the thoughts...the _voices_. His face briefly flushed a deep, sickened purpling pallor as sweat began to bead down his face. He began his breathing exercises, intent in shaking it off, letting his hate and rage go...and like cold water running through his veins, his breathing normalized, his face regaining a healthier, normal color. Breathing slowly in...and out of his nose, he opened his eyes...as cold, steely determination was aimed down at Zero’s direction. He’d made a promise:

No more masks. No more lies.

Queen Moon Butterfly was... _Done_.

Enough was enough, she had been put through the grinder, as everything from her mind, her body, to her very spirit, had been run ragged under everything. Tonight, yesterday, that fateful day all those years ago, she’d finally had enough. She could take no more. Her people were being misled, her daughter had been taken astray, and now, there was _THIS_ Zero. She could take no more.

She paid no mind to her husband’s concerns as River would reach for her out of duty and love.

She chose not to see her daughter’s confliction, as she left Star to fend her inner demons as Moon had at her age.

She didn’t notice Marco taking step behind her, his face nearly identical with hers, hardened into a stony look of cool control.

She didn’t give a damn when the MHC members, turned their collective of self-rightous annoyance and tried to get her attention, no, her _compliance_. They were pushed aside not only by the power of the Crown nor the magic which was just radiating off her.

They moved because she was Moon the Undaunted.

And _no one_ will get in **her** way.

However, Zero did not share this view, apparently.

**“Ah, at least we finally meet, your highness...as you can see, the people have been shown who really holds the power behind the crown...Their Puppet Queen with her masters standing not too far behind her even as we speak...”**

“Zero, I’ve been led to believe you are an honorable man, a knight for justice and a warrior of compassion. I had hoped to meet you to see if this were true, but as first impressions go, I am sorely disappointed...” Moon observed dryly with a brow raised archly.

**“Ah yes, but then, you and disappointment are quite synonymous, if memory and history serves, doesn’t it Puppet Queen? After all, you’ve done nothing but further the plans your masters have set long before this castle was even thought of, much less built...you play their game, and refuse to see the stakes at which this game is played for!”**

“And what exactly do you play this _‘game’_ for?”

**“We seek to upend the board and end this farce! For too long this land has been taken from many, and given to few, the power and control held by fools who think themselves gods needs to be wrenched free and given back to its people! No longer will fear, hate, and anger be allowed to cloud the minds of the weak and impoverished, to fight amongst themselves when their true enemy pretends to be their saviors! The time of the False Butterflies has to come to a close, so a new chapter can be written for Mewni!”**

“So, the Black Knight seeks to become a Black King is it?” sneered Moon, a smug smile smeared on her lips, thinking she’s realized Zero’s whole plan. A coup d'état. That smile was quickly wiped from her face as Zero began to laugh, throwing his head back and shaking it in the negative.

**“Oh no, Moon, no, we wish not to rule. What power we have we wish only to use for the people, to give back what is rightfully theirs!”**

He’d thrust a defiant fist up at the judging queen, the sigil on his mask gleaming in the spotlight.

**“No gods, no kings, NO _MASTERS_!”**

Few words yes, but powerful ones as they were roared by many in the audience, the fire in their eyes and belly’s burning as they began to look at the royal guards currently stationed in the greater staging area of the castle, who were all beginning to feel very outnumbered the more this ‘show’ went on.

“And these _‘people’_ you speak of, Zero, who do you mean...do you mean Mewmans...or _Monsters_? After all, you’re working with the monsters, aren’t you!”

The accusation was almost like a physical blow en masse as gasps of shock took the wind out of many sails, as the audience (currently standing between Zero’s stage and Moon’s balcony) would only watch back and forth at the two opposing forces debate...and Moon’s accusation was an unexpected twist. The mob mentality of the audience was beginning to lose a bit of its cohesion as some lines were beginning to form.

For many had seen Zero as a deterrent and force _AGAISNT_ monsters, a hero for the **REAL** people of Mewni, not those awful creatures who just _HAPPENED_ to also live in Mewni. This seemed cause conflicting waves as derision and division took hold

Some Mewmans continued to howl and deride up at Moon for daring to besmirch Zero’s name, to try and deflect from her own very apparent faults and crimes. While others turned on Zero, defending Moon for all she’d done for the kingdom, long before he’d come on scene.

But most yet, were unsure and seem to be discussing amongst themselves more quietly. All of their emotions were fraying under so much that had been said and sung but it all came to an abrupt silence as a very loud, resounding clapping made heads turn back to the stage.

For the applause was coming from...Zero?

**“Ah bravo, Moon, for one whose strings are so clearly pulled, you’re quite good at manipulation as well. Once more you play upon the long-sown prejudice and contempt that has been forced upon the Mewman race for so long, so bred into its society that any deviation from it seems wrong...hmmm, much like how the Monarchy works. Tell us, do you use those kinds of triggers on your daughter when she doesn’t fall into line...?”**

The temperature in the castle had already begun dipping slowly once the suns had set, but now the whole place was quickly becoming downright frigid as Queen Moon’s eyes hardened to chips of arctic ice as she’d snarl.

“Do not talk about my daughter, _ever_ , knave”

**“Have we touched a nerve? Or perhaps one more truth you wish to keep from your kingdom? How many more lies are you willing to spread yourself...or do you require permission from your masters to parrot what _they_ wish to propagate?”**

“I am no one’s puppet! You speak pretty brave for someone who wears a mask. Why not reveal yourself, coward?”

**“Because it does not matter who is behind this mask, for we are more than a single individual. We are an idea, an idea that has been here since Mewni was formed, an idea which will outlast you, and your puppet masters. An idea that cannot be contained within just one individual...”**

While he spoke, dark banks of fog began to billow and hiss from the stage, quickly spilling into the audience itself, which startle a few, but otherwise were swept up in the pull of Zero’s charismatic speech, though his opponents were noticing something was happening in the curling clouds of darkness as Zero’s voice continued to carry despite him being swallowed up in his shadowy mists...

**“For we are the truth that refuses to be covered up by lies. We are the history which refuses to be rewritten. WE ARE THE VOICE THAT REFUSE TO BE _SILENCED_!”**

The rolling fog banks ceased as quickly as they began as spotlights began to snap on one after another, bathing the still standing Zero...and revealing the multitude of figures who stood beside him, all adorn in the same colors: primarily night black with silver lined piping and charcoal gray ornamental patches on the shoulders along with a half sash over the right breast, matching the gray of their uniform trousers for some, skirts for others. Officer caps were worn, but the real eye catchers were the blank half masks worn by all, hiding their identities much like Zero, but not their species...which were varied.

For what stood behind Zero was nothing that had ever been seen in Mewni before:

A united front of Mewmans and Monsters.

Every one of them was a creature of either skin, scale, feather, fur, and more. Some with tails, some without. Wings, horns, quills.

They _all_ stood beside Zero...and many more now stood amongst a very confused and startled audience, as many of the previously robed and cloaked figures now stood fully revealed as members of this band of rogues...and Queen Moon could see without any need of a count to know that somehow, Zero had successful snuck a whole army within her very castle....

**“ _PEOPLE_! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit! We, are the Black Knights!”**

The so-called Black Knights all as once stood straight and folded an arm (or appropriate limb) over their chest as behind those on stage, a grand flag suddenly fluttered down, revealing a deep night blue fabric with a white insignia akin to sharp blade in the middle, with angular pointed _‘wings’_ at it sides.

**“We of the Black Knights, stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless if they be Monsters _OR_ Mewmans! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall always appear! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foes maybe.......”**

Zero slashed the air with an arm, his cape fluttering in the exaggerated, threatening gesture

**“Those of you with power...FEAR US!"**

Zero’s other arm slashes the air, cape billowing more so as both arms were held open.

**“Those without it, RALLY BEHIND US!”**

The leading Black Knight raised his arms to the sky, clutching his hands into tight fists.

**“WE, The Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgement of this world!”**

The call of support that followed rang out as the tide of masses between both platforms of opposition slowly turned back on Moon, the conflicting waves of supporters were pushing back upon one another...and Zero’s side was gaining. Moon stood her ground, standing straight and true, even if others behind her were looking less than sure...

“Again, just words. Pretty and effective words, yes, but nothing more. You have no proof of what you claim, or what has been shown. All that has been seen tonight is nothing but smoke and mirrors! We have nothing to hide, we have served the people for countless generations, protected them from threats greater than the monsters and it would seem, from the anarchy you represent!”

**“*chuckle* Anarchy? We would suppose from a well-used instrument’s perspective like yours would view what we represent as anarchy, chaos even. But no, we represent something better, something greater. You’ve asked us for proof? We shall provide plenty...but before we do, we have but one question to ask you, your highness...Where is your Wand?”**

Queen Moon frowned, about to correct the would-be usurper as she’d glance back to Star, who remained where she sat, looking down at her hands as they lay in her lap as the events unfolding were proving too fast and too much for her.

Moon had been about to call Star over but the words never left the queen’s lips as her eyes widened, as it was slowly dawning on her that since Star’s arrival this evening, she hadn’t seen her use or even carry the wand.

No... _no_ , that can’t have happened...not the Wand too!

The queen whirled to face down at the opposition, as it was her turn to accuse.

“ ** _You_**! You _ARE_ working with Ludo Avarius! Why else would you need the Wand unless you already had the Spell book!”

Zero chuckled and shook his head, shrugging off the accusation quite easily as he’d let the Queen fume.

**“Oh, my dear Moon, why would we want that? We have no need for the wand...at least, not in the way you think...no, the wand was given to us _willingly_...”**

Queen Moon’s eyes widened as she whirled on her daughter, who happened to look up and seemed to pinned to the spot as the gaze her mother gave her was striking, accusing and hard.

**“Do not take it out on the poor child, Moon. Of the group up there, she is the most innocent and was truly doing the right thing. Like us, she was trying to give the wand back to where it belongs...”**

“It belongs to the Butterfly Family!” Queen Moon snapped, words dripping with heat and venom...only for a distinct chill to run down the queen’s spine as a very cultured, and very familiar voice cut in so suddenly from behind.

“In _that_ , we do agree, _dear_.”

Queen Moon felt like she was suddenly in a fever dream, her movements slowed and drawn out, turning slowly to face this interruption as stepping onto the balcony was a figure ripped out of one of the darkest periods of Mewni’s history.

Stepping forth from behind the curtain partition separating the balcony from the rest of the tower, was a vision primarily cloaked in magenta (the ruffle necked dress with matching flats) and sangria (the overcoat), neck lined with fine pearls, belt sashed with a Crescent moon, and a large brimmed black sun hat with gray and white feathers, a prominent if thorny branch tucked within the feathers.

Their skin was pale as the moon, with a pair of red spade marks upon the cheeks. Mauve colored eyes, which were intensified by the careful application of black mascara and purple eye shadow, scanned around at the royal balcony’s entourage while a small smile on pouty maroon lipstick covered lips.

All eyes were not just on this shocking surprise guest, but also what they held. For within the grasp of fine silk mauve gloves, gripped by dainty fingers (one which was adorned with a wedding ring), was a closed parasol with a long handle...the wand, altered by the innate magics and personality of its current holder as the wand’s head bore black wings, the bell now looking that of an orb, and black a black crescent now rests on its very top.

Eclipsa Butterfly, The Queen of Darkness, had returned.

“It belongs to **_My_** family...”

This, after all the shocking turn after turn, finally spurred the (up til now) conflicted Magic High Commission to action, Queen Moon suddenly found herself blocked by Lekmet and the crystal ball bearing Omnitraxus Prime, while Rhombulus would be in front of _them_ , aiming two python open maw palms at Eclipsa, who stared at the sudden show of action rather boring, if her non-plussed look was any indicator.

“I don’t know how you got out of your crystal cell, Eclipsa, but you won’t be away for very long!”

Moon frowned as she’d glance back down at the stage when she could swear, she heard Zero...chuckling? Wait, how was he hearing any of what was happening up here. His helmet magnified his voice, but...

“ _STOP_!”

That, atop many MANY other questions, would have to wait as Moon was alarmed to see Star, of all people, standing between Rhombulus and Eclipsa. The young princess’s arms open wide and blocking as much of the MHC member’s aim as possible.

Her face, despite the shining trails of tears, was squared up in a look of willed defiance as she stood her ground, much to the astonishment of not just the MHC and Queen Moon, but Eclipsa, who looked at the girl with look of honest yet touched awe as Star roared on!

“I _WON’T_ LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN! You had no right to lock her away before!”

“Star, get away from Eclipsa, you don’t know what you’re doing! She betrayed everything this kingdom stands for!” Queen Moon pointed out

“This kingdom was built on **lies** , _THEIR_ lies!” Star countered, pointing accusingly upon all three present Magic High Commission “You can’t defend them, Mom, they’ve done everything to keep themselves in power and in control of everyone in Mewni, creating sides and turning them on one another so we never saw them for what they are! **MONSTERS**!”

“Says the foolish young girl defending the dark queen who left her husband _FOR_ a monster!” Omnitraxus Prime snidely remarked as he’d look past the Butterfly princess and solely on Eclipsa, who just simply ignored, listening as Star carried right on in her defense

“She was **FORCED** into that marriage with Shastacan, by _HER_ mother’s last wishes. She knew exactly where her heart belonged, and wished nothing more than to be with the love of her life, but she knew her responsibilities! She abandoned no one! She gave so much to the people, Mewmans AND Monsters! She had so much to live up to _AND_ atone for what Solaria did!”

“Solaria did what was necessary for the Mewmans to thrive!” Moon bellowed at her daughter, the words and force behind them was like a slap to the face as Star stared in open mouth shock.

“She committed wholesale _GENOCIDE_ , Mother! There are tribes of whole species who no longer EXIST! And her Solarian Warriors, my Cob, Mom! Have you **LOOKED** into the spell she used on her own people to create them!? It’s no wonder Mina Loveberry was crazy bananas the last time I saw her. The magic that went into creating them, _THAT_ is true evil!”

“They were going to wipe out our people, Star!”

“ _No_ , they were protecting **THEIR OWN PEOPLE** , Mom! We took more and more of their land, we destroyed their homes, we did so much harm! WE were the real monsters, mom! How can you stand there, and defend it?”

“How can _YOU_ defend _HER_ when she’s eaten **BABIES**!”

All eyes were now on Rhombulus, who had been the oh so clever mouthpiece who threw up (er, out) that bit of informational tidbit on Eclipsa. Omnitraxus Prime and Lekmet looked at one another, rolled their eyes (or empty holes where eyes should be) as the goat-like member of the MHC leaned over and whispered into the crystal that made up Rhombulus’s cranium, bleating and bahing quietly.

“... _Oh_... **BOB** ipsa, not **_ECL_** ipsa...right, sorry...carry on, your majesties...”

Star was just about to get right back into it when a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

“Thank you for standing up for me, my dear...”

The young princess glanced back as Eclipsa stepped around her, a very kind smile on her lips as she’d took in the poor, distressed looking girl and shook her head so sadly. Tucking her parasol wander under one arm, the ‘ _Queen of Darkness_ ’ removed a clean handkerchief from one of her gloves, gently dabbing and wiping away Star’s tears.

“...but you don’t have to do that, not when I’m still able to defend myself...”

“But Eclipsa...”

Star was silenced with a gentle finger press to her lips as Eclipsa shook her head.

“I won’t be having any _‘buts’_ , young lady...”

The Queen of Darkness raised the wand and looked at it with a complex mix of regret and disappointment.

“This wand has been the instrument of many queens’ destruction, and has been the forced responsibilities upon young girls who had absolutely no reason to take on those duties long before their times...I refuse to stand by and let another girl have to give up her happiness and freedom for the sake of the...’ _greater good’_...”

She spat those last two words out with such venom, one would feel the urge to step aside less they were poisoned by the splash back. She lowered the wand again and cupped the young princess’s cheek.

“Oh Star...you have no idea how proud you make me feel to have family like you...”

That seemed to tug the corners of Star’s lips upward, but faltered as her gaze turned downcast.

“But...we’re not related, Festivia wasn’t...”

“Oh _hush_. Family isn’t about blood or who you’re related to; family is love and the lengths one goes for the ones they love...and you’ll always be family to me and mine...now, step aside, Star...”

And with a gentle forehead kiss, Eclipsa moved in front of Star, sliding the parasol back into her hand and gave it a very confidant flick and held herself proud and tall.

“This is a matter between Queens...”

During that entire sweet exchange, Moon could feel her heart begin to clench and seize as she watched her daughter be embraced and comforted by Eclipsa, _ECLIPSA_. The Queen of Darkness. The traitorous monarch who abandoned her throne and her family for a... for a **MONSTER**.

Moon’s fists began to glow as blue sparks slowly began to catch into billowing flame as the urge to strike Eclipsa down was rising as she’d take a step towards the two when Eclipsa was wiping away her daughter’s tears.

“Take your hand off my-” she began to growl lowly, which threatened to reach full on roar when she felt a vice like grip suddenly take her wrist, which nearly lead to a swinging blow from Moon when she turned to see who had the sheer _GALL_ to lay a hand on her, only to steady herself when she saw it was River...and he was giving her a look she rarely saw on him, at least in regards to her.

A fierce, determined glare...somewhat tinged by a visible wince but piercing nonetheless. The source of the wince could be determined by the fact his hand was being slowly roasted by the magical flames conjured up by Moon’s anger. Horrified, the flames went out suddenly as the heat building in her gut suddenly turned to an icy cold pit of terror.

“River, I...”

“Moonbeam, I know you’re upset, but if you lashed out, you would’ve likely hurt our daughter in the process...” he interrupted, removing his hand from hers, looking at the extremely reddened, irritated and blistering hand of his. He looked at the burnt extremity with nary a thought, his pain very minor compared to the emotional deluge both his wife and daughter were under tonight, and tis only a flesh wound.

He’d been through much worse...which only made Moon all the more ashamed as she knew deep down if she had acted on her emotions, she _WOULD_ have done so much worse...

“I...I...”

“Hear them out, dear. There are too many innocents here that’ll get caught in a crossfire, and so far, neither Zero nor Eclipsa have attacked anyone...yet...please...for my sake...for _STAR’s_ sake...”

Moon frowned but nodded slowly, not liking this at all but turned in time for Eclipsa to position herself in front of Star, a mix of jealousy and relief at seeing her daughter safe. Stepping from River, who was now in the careful hands (er, hooves) of Lekmet, who began to tend to his burnt hand, the Queen of Mewni stood, staring off with former Queen Eclipsa, whose smile had slid off her painted lips.

“ _Eclipsa_...it has been sometime since we last spoke...”

“Yes, it has, hasn’t it, Moon? It would seem that you found a way to get what you want while never fulfilling our contract...”

Moon winced and clasped a hand upon the other, rubbing the gloved fingers along, knowing the scars that laid beneath.

“I...I’m sorry, the spell...”

“I know. You didn’t kill your intended, and so I was to remain in my prison, but in the end, it’d seem to leave more than its share of marks on you...and Mewni, hasn’t it?”

Moon glared and felt that fire from within build once more, but seeing Star behind Eclipsa, and feeling River’s eyes on her from behind, she took a deep breath and stood tall.

“I did my duty, for Crown and Mewni.”

“ _Yes_...yes you did...but at what cost? How many, Moon? How many had to pay for this so-called peace?”

“The monsters were out of control, they were tearing down everything, everything the Butterfly family had built, everything **MY** mother, _YOUR_ mother...”

Eclipsa raised her parasol suddenly and pointed right at Moon’s heart, her gaze hardening as she’d hiss.

“ _My_ mother...was full of hate, fueled by her rage, and blinded by her fears...I will forever be shamed by her actions and will spend the rest of my life working towards undoing the awful legacy she left behind...”

Moon, remained stalwart and rigid, watching between Eclipsa’s eyes and the tip of her aimed wand, a myriad of spells and options available to her. She just needed to have Eclipsa make the first move for her to counter properly. Except...the spell never came. Instead, the wand parasol slowly lowered itself as Eclipsa’s eyes shone with held back tears.

“ _But_...when it was just me and her...when monsters weren’t on her mind, when she hadn’t any royal duties, just moments of quiet with one another...she was...surprisingly gentle and caring. She was capable of love...I hoped and prayed that in time, that love would overcome her anger, her pain...”

Eclipsa's eyes looked back into Moon’s, and once more, the current Queen of Mewni felt her mind real back to the past, and saw not the infamous Queen of Monsters, but someone much like herself, forced into an impossible situation and damned for the decisions she’d taken. The weight of her years weighed heavily and Moon felt...so _tired_ of it all.

“I don’t blame you for what happened, Moon...you were just a girl, a girl who lost her mother too young, the crown was too heavy...”

“ _Don’t_... **please**...” Moon gasped out, her throat tightening as the old wounds opened up and the pain of losing her own mother so soon welled up inside, the tears that wanted to escape smothered the flames within.

“Don’t let it happen to Star, she _needs_ you. She needs a family; she needs those that love her...you need to let go of it all. The past is the past, you _need_ to forgive...not just those who’ve hurt you...but yourself... _Please_ Moon...help **us**...”

The wand had slowly lowered until its tip rested upon the ground, and Eclipsa held out her hand, leaving herself completely open to attack...but Moon, her shoulders slowly drooping as too much...too much everything. Too much blood, too many tears, too many regrets...she just wanted to rest after so much she’d been through...

And for a moment, Moon considered...and slowly reached out for Eclipsa’s hand and...

“ENOUGH OF THIS NAMBY PAMBY EMOTIONAL HOOPLAH! IT’S CRYSTALING TIME!”

Moon and Eclipsa whipped their heads in unison towards Rhombulus, and though it was virtually impossible given his lack of a mouth, he was clearly grinning as both _‘palms’_ were open and glowing with energy as his impeccable sense of timing (by which one means, the absolute worst) kicked in and ruin the moment.

“NOT _THIS_ TIME, **_PENDEJO_**!” Came a denial injected roar...from Eclipsa’s hat?

“Wait, what?” Star and Rhombulus said at the same time, in pretty identical head tilts and adolescent confusion as something small and red popped out from beneath the petals and foliage that lined the Queen of Darkness’s stylish chapeau as it would hop and lean from her hat, to her extended arm and leap off her extended hand...and begin to grow...!

Swelling rapidly with an odd sound that one could only describe as ‘rubbery metallic’, the small blur became far more in detail as it would rapidly swell and expand...it was bipedal in nature, three clawed feet pitter pattering rapidly while the gait grew longer as it grew larger. Its body was primarily colored hibiscus red (would explain why it blended in so well with the flowers atop Eclipsa’s head, honestly), though the more it grew, stripes of a deeper mahogany hue ran along its body like those of a tiger. It’s wild mane of white hair was mostly let free except for a top knot.

Clawed hands wore tarnished gold wristbands, while a pair of black undergarments served as its only real clothing, both somehow growing with the creature as it swells up from what had been a handful of inches to now four feet tall, and still rapidly rising.

Muscles flexed and clenched as the creature narrowed four very angry golden eyes at a stunned Rhombulus who was swinging his own arms towards the very evident threat as it doubled its meager child height, its shadow slowly engulfing the crystal headed MHC member as it would swing back a foot...and well, Rhombulus proved not quick enough on the draw as a three clawed foot nearly as big as he is, suddenly connects.

And connects HARD, apparently as Rhombulus goes flying UP.

_Up_ out of the balcony.

**UP** out passed the castle walls

**_UP_**...and well out of sight as his shrill scream could be heard well into the far-off horizon.

The gigantic beast stood before the eyes of the royal family, the Magic High Commission, Eclipsa, the Black Knights down below, pretty much _EVERY_ one in the castle. Its gigantic tail swished idly, making many on the balcony step away just as it would raise its arms up and out in a gigantic V shape and let out a roaring bellow of

“ ** _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL_**!”

The sheer volume was enough to make many folks wince and cover their ears, from Lekmet bleating out in pain, to Omnitraxus Prime’s crystal ball beginning to crack. All but a few seemed to be feeling the pain...these exceptions being Eclipsa (who was now rubbing the bridge of her nose with a long sigh), and Zero, who was looking to a subordinate Black Knight, shorter than he who still wore a hood over thier uniform. Zero nodded as the hooded knight looked to him, and without any further gesture or words, the robed knight left the stage quickly...

Back in the balcony, Eclipsa (having had enough) made her way over and stood before the colossal creature’s tail, looking at the fuzzy tip before reaching out...and giving it a firm yank. This resulted in a very feminine **_YELP_** from the rather larger creature, who turned and looked down, its golden slit eyes narrowing with sharp fanged teeth bared...only for the very scary display lose some of its bite as it wilted and smiled oh so sheepishly down at the stern looking Eclipsa.

“Oh...uh...hi honey~!”

It gave a very weak little wave before it slowly began to shrink down again as Eclipsa tried to scowl...but smiled as she’d embraced the big beast’s middle when it stopped at about twice her height, to which the creature would beam right back and embrace her, wrapping in a tight hug, which brought to the attention that on one of its hands, it wore a small gold wedding ring...much like Eclipsa’s.

“No...it can’t be... _that’s_... **that’s**...” Moon stammered as she regathered her wits, being helped up and balanced by her husband River, who seems just as horrified as they and many Mewmans were realizing who it was they were seeing now.

Eclipsa, rather good on picking up and reading the room, stopped her oh so loving embrace of the creature and stepped aside with a smile as she’d hold onto the beast’s hand, and introduced.

“Everyone...I’d like you to meet my husband...Globgor~”

“Buenos Dias, everyone!” boomed the oh so chipper fellow...showing a bit too much fang in the smile, but clearly, they meant well...

“ **Baaaaaaaaaah**!” Lekmet bleated quite shrilly, which unfortunately would go untranslated given his translator was currently airborne and now VERY far away...

“Technically, although I was nominated, I, in fact, did not attain the title of Monster King...though honestly, it was an honor to be nominated...” Globgor humbly put it with a faint pink blush to his cheeks and slight wave. Apparently Rhombulus wouldn’t be needed after all...well, for the translating purposes of his functions, anyway...

“ _THAT’S_ Globgor?” River said with a raised eyebrow and tilt of the head “The Plucker of Limbs? Crusher of Skulls?..."

“Guilty~” Globgor admitted with a raised claw before chortling when Eclipsa gave him a playful smack to his bare muscled stomach and a shushing noise, to which Globgor stopped and leaned down for a kiss.

To say the king of Mewni was most perplexed. Trying to hold up the image conjured and formed by the stories he’d been told about these two for his entire life in his mind...and then try and compare it to the living and breathing individuals now standing before his very eyes, was...a little much to ask of someone like River, who felt the urge to sit down so the room could stop spinning.

After all, despite Globgor’s appearance or Eclipsa’s magic, he saw nothing monstrous in either of them...in fact, it reminded him a lot of himself and Moon...

“I... _see_...I’m not going to lie, neither are what I was expecting based on either of your hist- does anyone else hear that?” River said, spacing out a second as he’d look around, brows scrunched as he heard something from nearby, like stone crackling.

Alas, he was the only one noticing that as Moon, while her husband had been reevaluating the beliefs and stories that’d been well sown in the environment he grew up in, his queen was doing a bit of reviewing of her own...unfortunately for River, it wasn’t anywhere as generous or positive. Quite the opposite

Steely blue eyes narrowed as Moon had long since pulled her hand away, staring at the couple before her, but she didn’t see them for the pair of people whom truly loved one another so deeply and for so long. All that was seen in her eyes was the monster who had plagued the Butterfly family and the crown for years, and the woman who had left them all _for_ the beast. That old, oily fire in her bosom blossomed anew.

“You... _tricked_ me...” Moon wheezed out, her eyes stinging but she refused the tears, refusing to expose herself again, to leave herself vulnerable to Eclipsa’s enchantress ways. Using her mother, her pain, her tragedy like that.

Eclipsa had nearly gotten her, but the reveal and return of her husband truly showed the Queen of Darkness’s true colors. She was with the monsters; therefore, she was an enemy of Mewmans, an enemy to the Crown.

_HER_ enemy.

Eclipsa’s smile slipped as she’d finally turn from her doting over her husband as she’d stare at Moon in honest confusion.

“What are you talking about, dear? I...”

“NO! No more words, no more clever casting or empathic evocation! You won’t be able to worm your way into my mind and heart like you did before! Your true motives are clear! You want the wand and the crown for the Monsters! The fact that you had this... _this_...monstrosity freed from the cage it had sorely deserved proves this!” Moon accused with a vicious slash of her hand towards Globgor, who blinked but did nothing...

If only because his dear little wife was already defending him **FOR** him, the smile now fully wiped from her face and face flushed with fury as she’d stand before her dark prince like a shield, despite the fact he easily towered over her, twice her height and quite so width wise.

“How DARE you! He never deserved being locked away for years, taken from his friends and family! The both of us only strived to make the lives of everyone in Mewni better!”

“He devoured King Shastacan, after destroying the Spiderbite Village!”

Globgor winced visibly at that, as he’d rub the back of his head with a clawed hand as he’d begin.

“I _did_ do that, but you see it was because...”

“Because that puffed up peacock of a blustering buffoon had gone out of his way to absolutely ruin any sort of happiness that could be had by me, by Globgor, by...by **our** family!” Eclipsa strove on, defending her husband from even himself, taking one of his large clawed hands with one of hers, squeezing a finger firmly as the looming monster would look down, and smile, just absolutely loving this fragile little woman, whose done so much for him in the past, and even now, was going to fight for their love, and damn the consequences.

Cob, he loved her so much.

Meanwhile, River was peering down the side of the balcony, eyeing the tower...and was looking visibly concerned.

“Uh, Moon, my love? I think you should...”

“No matter what you say or think of him, Shastacan was _YOUR_ husband!” Spat Moon, still so extremely incensed, that she ignored her own husband’s warnings and pleads for attention.

“Not by **MY** choice! I married him for the sake of **MY** kingdom, for the wishes of **MY** late mother, for the approval of those who would claim to be **MY** people, but **_NOT ONCE_** , was it made for **MY** self. I held not one ounce of affection or care for the man, and neither did he for me. He was a cowardly bigot who wanted the power and status being King would give him, and all he wanted from me was my magic, my obedience, and my use as a brooding mare for his disgusting legacy...he cared for _NOTHING_ , not the kingdom, not for me, not for **ANYONE** but himself!” shrieked Eclipsa.

Her composure was slipping as a single blackened tear ran down her cheek as it mixed with her makeup, but its trail was ceased by a gentle stroke of a claw tip as Globgor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, holding her up. She smiled at him and tenderly patted his great clawed hand lovingly.

“...If it weren’t for Globgor, I would have had no reason to keep up the charade, for as long as I did...and if it weren’t for him, what kind of kingdom would you have had if Shastacan was still alive, much less king?”

“An _honorable_ one.” Moon answered coolly, her expression hard and unmoving.

Eclipsa snorted at that, her own fire stoked and burning bright despite the chillier stance of the opposing queen.

“I’m quite surprised _you_ speak of honor, given how you tried to shoot that poor boy in the back...”

River, still trying to get his wife’s attention as there was indeed...something was climbing up the tower’s walls. He tried to reach for her shoulder, but she was too engaged in this new round of back and forth as she’d took a defiant step forward.

“That _‘poor boy’_ was a cold-blooded monster who had killed my mother without any mercy!”

“Answer me this, Moon. If you were someone whose entire existence had known nothing but hatred and disgust by those who make the rules and held all the power, deemed by them as nothing but monsters just by the fact they weren’t born a certain way or in a certain shape, would you be satisfied to live your life as things as they are? Would you just carry on, letting those whom you love and treasure suffer because they too were not what is deemed normal or _‘right’_?”

Moon’s eyes narrowed and shook her head.

“They are nothing but...”

“ **Living**. _Breathing_. **_THINKING_**. Beings. They know love. They know loss. And unfortunately, thanks to people like you, they know _INTIMATELY_ what pain is. They’ve known cold as their homes are burnt to the ground. They’ve known hunger as food is constantly denied to them. They’ve known death as if it were an old friend, as many fall and perish around them. And you think such an existence is **_ACCEPTABLE_**? Of course, they’d fight to change this! If not for those they’ve lost in the past, if not for themselves in the present, then especially for the ones they love’s future!”

Moon...had no response, just glaring at Eclipsa as the two queens had slowly closed the gap between them, the taller Queen standing as steadfast and as wintry as an iceberg, while Eclipsa, small but mighty, raged like a rising inferno.

“So, Moon, explain to me why one such individual who has lived such a life, should stand by and let some cheek-marked woman in a fancy dress come into their home, one which generations had died for, waving a fancy wand and some flimsy bit of parchment claiming that _THIS_ is how things are going to be from now on. Do you expect them to smile and take it? **No**. _No_ , you see, that time it was **too** much, went _too_ far...and unfortunately for your mother...she was **_too_** slow...”

Moon’s hand blurred as it slapped itself across Eclipsa’s cheek, causing the smaller woman to stumble but not down as she’d hold up a hand as she heard Globgor growl lowly, a thick three clawed foot slamming forward but stopped when his wife gestured for him to stop.

Eclipsa, rubbed her stinging cheek, the imprint of Moon’s hand lingering as she stared back Moon, those blue eye like daggers of ice.

“That...was cruel of me to say, I realize...but your mother was the Queen of Mewni. She should’ve done more for _ALL_ of her people...”

“Those monsters are **NOT** people...”

Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, seeing this as a lost cause.

“No... _your_ people... **ARE** the Monsters...”

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” roared Omnitraxus Prime as from behind both King and Queen of Darkness came forth ripples in space-time, to which two massive six fingered claws would suddenly clutch and clench tightly around them, binding them in place.

“YOU BOTH ARE GOING BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! MEWNI HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH WITH YOUR INFLUENCE AND YOU WON’T BE ALLOWED TO MUDDY THE WATERS FURTHER!”

The skull in the crystal ball narrowed its empty eye holes at Globgor, who was already beginning to swell in size again, forcing the digits made of stardust further apart, ready to push himself free...to which Omnitraxus Prime squeezed harder...

...on Eclipsa.

The former Queen let out a pained cry, making all four golden eyes of Globgor look out in terror...before narrowing in abject rage at Omnitraxus.

“SURRENDER _OR_ I SQUEEZE **HARDER** ”

Globgor snarled, his many fangs bared...only to wilt as his wife would shudder in growing discomfort and pain. Closing his eyes, unable to see his wife writhe in torture, the _‘nominated’_ monster king would shrink back and cease his struggles.

“Please, don’t hurt her anymore...she’s innocent, she harmed no one, I was the one who ate Shastacan. Put me back into crystal, but spare her! Please!”

A rising call and bellow came from the ground floor as it seemed that Globgor’s pleas may have fallen on Omnitraxus Prime’s deaf ears, but not to those below...or within the balcony’s expanse.

“Let them go, right now!”

Star Butterfly leapt into action as she’d pounce onto the hand gripping Eclipsa and with all the might of a young teenage girl, tried to pull a finger claw back to free her, a faint golden glow beginning to suffuse her form. She dipped down as best as she could under the circumstances, but the strength to move the cosmos given body was not within her grasp.

“ _Star_! Get down from there, and let Omnitraxus Prime do his duty! These are extremely dangerous escaped criminals and they are to be sent back from whence they came! This is justice!”

“ **No** , it’s not! It’s corruption! The laws the MHC upholds are only for their own benefits! All Eclipsa and Zero have been saying is true, and though you won’t do anything about it, I WILL!”

“Star...” Moon growled, only to blink as from her right came a suggestive tone.

“Your majesty, please. If you’d let me handle Star...”

The queen turned and watched as Marco, who had been rather silent through most of the unraveling revelations, strode past her in an unusually calm and collected manner. Star looked at her Earth friend with a look which seem to invoke...worry? No...it almost looked like Star was... _scared_? Of Marco?

“Star, you’re going to hurt yourself...we need to let the proper powers handle this matter, it's out of our hands...” Marco soothed in a tone that was quite disarming...yet it was less like a friend talking another friend out of a bad situation...and more like someone talking down to a particularly dim animal that had gotten itself stuck.

“Marco, _look_ , I know we both haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately, on a **lot** of things, but you have to know what’s happen is wrong. You **_can’t_** be okay with this...” beseeched the clearly distraught princess

“Oh, I’m not, Star. In fact, I’m _far_ from okay with this...”

Star sighed, nearly slumping in relief as she’d hang off Omnitraxus Prime’s hand.

“...I’m downright _disgusted_ that you’d lower yourself to defending traitors and murders over your own family and people...”

The Mewman teenager would go rigid and look on in horror as Marco kept moving towards her, still tugging and adjusting his gloves. He’d been doing it constantly throughout the night and it was such an odd little tic but Star had thought nothing of it.

“How dare you betray the dream...?” Marco accused in a low, barely audible whisper

But _now_...it was taking on a far creepier feel. Star raised her hand, its palm glowing gold as she warned

“...Marco, stay back _or_...”

She didn’t know how he did it, but Marco had been standing before her one second, but the next, he was right behind her and his gloved hands were a blur as she’d felt his fingers suddenly and firmly strike at the base of her neck, a couple of spots in her shoulder blades, her right temple, and finally a spot beneath her chin...and then darkness...

Moon and River watched as their daughter fell like a ragdoll into Marco’s awaiting arms, their bodies tingled with the sudden icy coldness of terror gripping them. Did Marco just...

“She’s fine, your majesties...the right series of nerve clusters, and she’s out like a light. It would seem Mewmans and Humans share enough biology for that to work...I’ll take her to her room while the matters are settled...”

He bowed and with little effort, carried the limp and unconscious Star out from the royal balcony.

Though Moon and River were still at a loss for words and though there were varying urges between them to rush after them, both remained rooted to the spot. Especially as Omnitraxus Prime let out an approving snort at Marco’s demeanor and actions.

“WELL WELL, IT SEEMS WE MIGHT NEED TO RECONSIDER THE USEFULLNESS OF EARTH’S HUMANS...THAT BOY _MAY_ HAVE A FUTURE IN THIS KINGDOM...”

Turning his attention back on Globgor and Eclipsa, Omnitraxus Prime growled lowly, as he was trying to sense where Rhombulus had landed, as well as sense wherever Hekapoo was.

Both were going to be needed to transport these two and imprison them, and though he had a lot of power to throw, his strengths were not in the realms his fellow MHC members majored in.

**“Excuse me, but the Commission is once more ignoring the Will of the people it’s meant to serve...”**

Down below, Zero stood at the very edge of the stage, looking up as Moon and her remaining members of the Magic High Commission gazed back down.

Zero’s arms were held open and wide as there were very _VERY_ few friendly faces in the still amassed audience...who now openly booed and voiced their concerns...much in the classic way of thrown produce and whatever their hands could grab onto.

**“The people have heard both sides quite clearly, and we do believe that they don’t like what their so-called leaders are doing...”**

“How could they have heard any of...” Moon began, frowning in concentration, much like how River was, as he was eyeing a trail of severely damaged portions of the palace tower for which the balcony, they stood upon was attached. He’d only turned away for a few moments due to his daughter’s behavior, and now River was left wondering where...

“ENOUGH! THE PEOPLE HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER. THEY SERVE THE CROWN, AND THE CROWN SERVES...” Omnitraxus Prime boomed.

“ _Baaaaah_ ” bleats Lekmet with parental scolding

“ * **growls** * _WORKS_ WITH THE MAGIC HIGH COMMISSION...WE _ARE_ THE POWER!”

**“WRONG! The Power you wield is false and empty like smoke and mirrors! True power comes from the people themselves! The People have seen the Truth! The People have heard your Lies! The people cry out for justice! And as Leader of the Black Knights, I say the people shall receive _that_ justice!”**

From beneath the balcony itself, a rushing shape of brown flittered and fluttered as it pushed itself up and around, spinning with astounding gymnastic grace before landing onto the balcony before Omnitraxus Prime’s crystal ball pedestal.

The disembodied skull visage looked up at the figure, clad in a robe, its sleeved arms rising, the shocked skull seeing glittering claw tips suddenly rush down and **_PIERCE_** the crystal, squeezing it tight as the already minute cracks began to fracture more and more...and a bright smile of far too sharp teeth gleamed as the hooded figure purr out.

“The _People_ **Have _Spoken_** ”

Pieces of Omnitraxus’s crystal ball began to chip and fall away, but the most horrifying part was those razor-sharp teeth came down and latch into the crumbling crystal ball...and began to drink. Omnitraxus’s empty eyes widened as he’d shake his head.

“No _NO_ **NOOO**!”

His cries went unbidden as the hooded attacker kept drinking, the thick cloud of stars and gaseous bodies slowly but surely being drained into the fang-laden maw as the robe figure seemed to slowly swell in size, the fluttering roomy robes beginning to fill out, the hem of which slowly skirting upward, showing what appears to be growing yet dainty three-toed clawed feet, clad in open heel and open toed black footwear, as well as the amethyst furred tip of a slender tail.

The claws that emerged from the sleeves showed to be of a deep magenta hue, their tips sharp but the hands that bore them were quite svelte at first, though the more the hooded figure drained, the larger and more defined they were becoming.

Omnitraxus’s cries grew weaker, more into pained moans...all while the claws holding onto Eclipsa and Globgor began to shrink, the six fingered hands unable to hold onto the four-eyed beast’s body, or Eclipsa’s soon after as they’d suddenly pull away back into the ripples...and the _‘transmission’_ in the nearly destroyed crystal ball cut off suddenly, followed by aforesaid ripples in space time.

The hood wearing creature stopped their drinking, their hungry smile turning upside down into quite a disappointed grimace.

“And I hadn’t even gotten my fill yet...”

They tossed the ruined crystal ball aside, letting the now useless device shatter into many empty pieces.

They walked right past Lekmet and Moon, both standing at the ready to defend themselves, but the hooded figure clearly couldn’t care about them any less as they strode over to the recovering Eclipsa and Globgor.

They were reaching out with those very same claws that had pierced Omnitraxus Prime, but with far more gentle and careful care as they took the Queen of Darkness’s hands, helping her to her feet.

“Mama, Baba, are you okay? I would’ve been here sooner but geez, did they need to build this tower any taller...”

“Mama?” Moon spoke in befuddlement.

“Bah-Bah?” Lekmet added in equal parts confusion.

“Why didn’t you just use the stairs...?” River finished, missing the whole point completely, bless his heart.

“We’re okay, my princesa...no need to worry about us...” Globgor said fondly as he embraced the hooded figure, joined in by Eclipsa as the three hugged tightly.

“...Although, I take from that pout on your face, you’re still a bit _‘peckish’_ , dear?” Eclipsa teased, which made the hooded figure sigh and roll unseen eyes.

“Yeah...Bonehead broke his connection to this dimension before I can drain enough of him...Joke’s on him tho’...”

A serpentine forked tongue flicked from the depths of the hood.

“I’ve got his trail...”

“Um...excuse us...”

Eclipsa, Globgor, and the hooded figure turned as one towards River, who seemed to be the only one capable of speech at this moment as he’d politely clear his throat and carried right on ahead.

“But uh...may I ask...WHAT IN THE **NAME** OF _COB_ IS GOING **_ON_**?”

The trio of mystery and darkness looked at one another before Eclipsa would chuckle a bit.

“Oh yes, of course, I’d be happy to explain. So, you know me, and my husband, but let me introduce to you and the world at large, our daughter...”

The fine clawed hands slowly pulled the hood back, as the eyes of King, Queen, and Goat (er, Magic High Commission Founder) widened at the sight of a teenage girl, whose skin would be considered waxy moon white if there hadn’t been just a slight splash of pink that suffused her pallor.

Her features bore some of the sharpness found in Globgor, but rounded just enough to give a sense of beauty beginning to blossom yet fiercely untamed. Her ears were pointed, invoking a fairy-like shape, which certainly complimented the impish mirth and mischief that glinted in her bright magenta eyes with slit pupils.

“...Meteora Butterfly...”

Her cheeks bore periwinkle blue club markings, as expected of a Butterfly, while her pastel lavender hair was formed to what amounts to a pompadour style, with a bit of a more modern ‘edge’. It was done that way to better showcase her developing black horns...

“...The _true_ heir to the throne and wand of Mewni”

The revelations, both physical and verbal, certainly that got everyone’s attention, yet neither were the crowning feature which caught everyone’s eyes...and their reactions...

That would be the _actual_ black crown that sat atop of her head: its sharp, angular shape forming three spikes, the middle being the most prominent, especially with its tip holding a billowing ball of violent violet flame.

“But that’s Hekapoo’s crown...” Moon gasped, her throat tightening as that pit in her stomach widened all the more.

“Yeah, real beaut, innit? I think it totally completes my look...” Meteora crowed proudly as she’d slide the rest of the robes off, revealing what laid beneath, a young woman in excellent shape and showing quite a bit of muscle for one so young looking, though one could consider how she got that size and tone. Either way, what she wore was a rather customized variant of the Black Knights uniform.

Meteora’s variant bore much of the basic elements, with exceptions being shorter sleeves (which revealed her bare forearms bore a lot more of her father’s heritage, as the pale pink pallor slowly deepened to a richer plum color from elbow to claw tips, with the mahogany tiger-like stripes along the length of said arms), and the skirt cut to about knee length, though it served a more fashionable function given the practical mid-calf length pants she wore beneath the skirt allowed more freedom in movement and actions. All made to fit, as well as match the expected attire of the Order of the Black Knights.

Meteora smirked at the aghast looks she received from Moon and Lekmet with a swish of her long tail and a two fingered V-salute with a cheeky wink and oh so mature raspberry.

Globgor and Eclipsa just stared at their daughter with clasped hands, teary eyes and oh so wibbly wobbly smiles of proud parentage, sniffling.

“They grow up so fast!” weeped Eclipsa as she’d dab at her face with a handkerchief, handing holding it up to her sobbing husband who let out a thunderous honk. Meteora’s cheeks flushed as she’d stomp and twirled to face them.

“Mama, Baba, you’re embarrassing me in front of our enemies!”

“Sorry dear” “Sorry Mija” came the united apology.

“ ** _ENOUGH_**!” Moon blew up, her fists clenched in the air as they began to whirl with magical energies, backed up as Lekmet would begin twirling his hooved hands in intricate gestures, small light patterns beginning to form as he too looked ready to attack, what with there only being one person left who could be considered _‘collateral’_ damage if things got too rough...

Said person, River, was suddenly feeling extremely out of place right about now.

“What did you do to Hekapoo!?” The current Queen of Mewni demanded, eyes beginning to sparkle and gleam with renewed energy.

Meteora sniffed the air as she slow turned towards Moon, eyes narrowing as her tongue slid out with a flick and hiss before her nose scrunched in disgust and went...

“ _BLEH_! Gross, your magic is way too frigid and bitter for me...then again, I am craving something a bit more _‘timeless’_ right now...I am a bit of a foodie, after all...”

“TELL M-”

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your ballroom dress in a blitz. Hekapoo’s gone. _Forever_. Bye bye.”

The blunt admission was what Moon wanted, but be given so freely and without a care was quite unexpected and quite a blow, especially after all the more flair and dramatic replies she’d received tonight.

“You killed...”

“Oh! No no no, not killed. _No_ , that would’ve been a real **bad** idea. After all, so many dimensions require her specific magicks to exist to power the Dimensional Scissors and other modes of travel from here to there...no, she’s still here...well...her magicks are. What shriveled bit of ectoplasm that made up whatever she called a soul? No, no _THAT’s_ gone...everything else...”

Meteora patted her stomach with one clawed hand, while the other adjusted her crown.

“Is all **me** now. And do you know what that means, queenie?”

Moon narrowed her eyes, readying for battle.

“What?”

“Divide _And_ Conquer. **_Mama_**!”

Meteora flicked a hand as a black and purple pair of jagged looking scissors appeared within her finger claws, all while a swirl of bright purple-white light flashed behind Moon, making her blink and turn to see Lekmet stand in front of a fiery swirling vortex like one of Hekapoos, albeit one with an intense violet tinge.

Meteora slashed upwards with her jagged toothed scissors, opening an identical portal in front of a smiling Eclipsa, who raised her parasol wand and aimed into the portal, shouting

_“Bubble Bubble, Toil And Struggle!”_

A shadowy black-purple strand of energies shot from the tip of the parasol wand and entered the portal, returning the other side of the portal behind Lekmet, as darkly purple specters of webs, thorny vines, insect limbs, tongues and all sorts of ghoulish images wrapped and entangled the goat-like MHC member, who bah’d and bleated at first, only for his mouth to be...well, to say what forced its way down _his_ mouth would be too gruesome to get into.

Panicking, pleading eyes looked towards Eclipsa, but her face conveyed no mercy, instead dark pitiless eyes looked back.

“I told you before...You’d regret your actions one day, _goat_...”

Before she yanked back on her wand, pulling Lekmet into the violet rift, closing right behind him.

The portal before Eclipsa, however, remained open...as those pools of inky blackness turned themselves on Moon the Undaunted...who took an instinctive step back.

“Goodbye for now, Moon. It hasn’t been a pleasure, but next time...well, we’ll see what the future brings...Oh, and to answer your earlier question...” began Eclipsa, tapping the tip of her parasol, a faint ‘ _tump-tump_ ’ of a microphone being bopped echoed down below.

“Auditory Amplification Assistance Spell...when you want something to be heard, you call up Triple A...”

Having given all the answers she felt like giving, Eclipsa gave her husband a kiss on the lips (standing on tip toe to do so as the looming demon-looking beast smiled he’d kneel AND lean to kiss his tiny wife).

“It’s time for us to deal with some unfinished business, my dear Globby...”

Globgor nodded, kissing his wife once more.

“Indeed, my Darkest Star...but soon...”

They’d lock eyes, and to the mixed reactions of Meteora (who winced at her parents getting all lovey dovey), Moon (barely held anger), and River (clutching his chest as his eyes manly sweated liquid manliness out of his- Oh who is he kidding, he is crying because cob dammit, he was a romantic at heart!), softly sang to one another with half lidded eyes.

_“We’ll have our day...~”_

With that, Eclipsa turned to Meteora and kissed her cheek, making Meteora blush but returned the kiss upon her mother’s forehead.

“You be careful now...but have fun, sweetie!”

“Thanks, Mama...”

And with that, Eclipsa stepped through the portal, where it would close as soon as she was through all the way. Both daughter and father sighed in happy unison as they looked at the spot to which their beloved ‘ _Queen of Darkness_ ’ had passed through.

“...She’s going to absolutely **_annihilate_** him.” Meteora stated a matter of factly.

“...Yeaaah...Cob, I love that woman...” Globgor said dreamily, before turning to squint at the distant horizon from the castle.

“So, how far did I kick Crystal Chrome Dome?”

Meteora hmmmed and flicked at the air with her tongue, tasting it.

A greatly irritated clearing of the throat from Moon tried to get their attention...and failed.

“Hmmm, pretty far, Baba...but, the good news is, he landed in the Forest of Certain Death!”

Globgor’s eyes gleamed almost as bright as his extremely sharp toothed smile.

“My old stomping grounds! Excellent, Home field advantage! Wish your old man luck, nena~”

Meteora’s cheeks flushed brighter as she’d slash the air once more, leaping up to make a portal big enough for her father, who was already looking ready for a good old-fashioned brawl, slamming a fist into a palm.

“Baba, I’m not a baby anymore...”

“And yet, you still call me Baba~”

“Mmmmph, love you Baba...” Meteora grumbled, though she had a barely hidden fang tipped smile on her face as she’d give the big beast a hug, to which her ‘Baba’ happily gave back.

“Love you too, mija...~” he’d whisper before setting her down and stepping through the portal, already winding up a punch...which sounded like it connected as soon as he stepped through, though the sound cut off as soon as the portal closed...

But, in the distance way past the castle walls, a very far off shape suddenly shot up in the air, a very distant scream seemed to be coming from it...before plummeting back down into the forest below...

“Heh, Baba’s still got it!” Meteora said proudly, before she spun to face Moon, who was quite incensed indeed but had been held back by River. The smile on the proud hybrid teen’s face fell as she’d glare at the older Mewman woman.

“You want something, queenie?”

“I’m not afraid of you!”

“* ** _Pfft_** * Goodie for you...”

Meteora waved off Queen Moon’s attempts at intimidation tactics as the hybrid princess would make her way to the balcony edge and without a care or effort, hopped up and sat on the edge, digging her toe claws into the structure as if it were made of Styrofoam. Keeping balance, she grinned and shouted down to the stage below.

“Hey, Boss Man, The MHC are currently being dealt with, and I’m going to finish off my runaway...er, takeaway meal, you sure you’ve got this?”

Zero would nod gently before bowing before the Monster-Mewman hybrid

**“I thank you, princess. The Black King and Queen make their moves, it does leave the Knights to clear the rest of the board...We wish you luck in satisfying your hunger...”**

“You’re a weird dude, Zero, but you got style. Ciao for now~”

She’d rise up, perching on the edge of the balcony, spinning those jagged scissors of hers, and ready to make her exit, when Zero piped up with just one more thing...

**“Oh, and Princess? Be sure your... _’partner’_ is ready to do _his_ part...and please, don’t distract him _TOO_ much...”**

The pale pinkened face darkened to a ruddy red as Meteora muttered something before she’d leap off the balcony’s edge, inciting cries of shock and panic as the audience below watched...only for many to gasp in amazement as she’d slash the air with those scissors, ripping portal in place, just as she passed right through, a flare of bright violets and purples, before it disappeared just as quickly as it had been open, leaving nothing but emptied air.

Moon stood in place, her mind a whirr and ablaze with thought and emotions.

How could so much happen in such a short time?

All the accusations, all the revelations, all this chaos?

How had she not done anything more than just stand there, and...and bark like some chained dog, baring teeth but in the end, do absolutely nothing?

Because of her inaction, the Magic High Commision had been divided and instead of a united front, they were all being attacked without aid or support...one of them was already...

“No... _NO_...” she hissed as she’d march to the balcony, ignoring River as he tried to get her attention, but alas she chose not to listen to the compassionate counsel of her husband.

She instead focused on the envisioned spirits of her ancestors, the kings and queens of Mewni Royalty and Butterfly lineage. Those who had suffered at the hands of monsters. The ones that came from outside...and from the inside.

There must be a reckoning.

“Zero!” she roared down at the Black Knight, who just stood waiting, that faceless helmeted gaze looking at her.

**“So, one does believe it’s time for the final game at last, your majesty. The people have seen the true face of this false monarchy...and do not like what they see...”**

The crowding audience agreed wholeheartedly as they spoke as one and pumped their fists in the air. The royal guards, who had been feeling quite assured in their power and station at the start of the knight, still stood their ground and stations throughout tonight’s events.

However, they had slowly been keeping a close eye on where one another were...and how close they were to the exits. They had armor yes, they had weapons yes, but they did NOT have the numbers to suppress the crowd, no, the _MOB_ now eyeing them as fresh meat for the slaughter. And if it could really be said out loud, a number of them are pretty close to throwing their arms down and surrender...or jump ship entirely.

After all, the throne was starting to look less and less like a palatable option to throw their lives away for...

“ ** _Enough_**!” Moon bellowed out; her voice boosted by her innate magic as it surged and crackled upon her form, her skin beginning to darken to a blue tinge began fill its pigments.

“It is clear to me you and your kind is against the peace and order to which the Butterfly Family and the Magic High Commission has sought to maintain for countless generations. You oppose everything that we stand for...”

**“At last, we seem to reach an agreement, your majesty!”**

Moon’s brow twitched in irritation as her eyes glow brighter with intensifying light.

“And yet, while you seem so openly hostile to those who use magic, you seem to have no problem using those who **HAVE** magic to carry out your agenda. Isn’t that a bit... _hypocritical_?”

Zero clapped at the Butterfly queen’s point, nodding slowly.

**“Ah yes, we do see where you’re getting at. Once upon a time, we had considered that magic was the problem...we sought out a way that it could be stopped, removed from the equation...yes, we even thought that _destroying_ Magic would be better for all involved...however, in time, we discovered that no, magic _wasn’t_ the problem...”**

Zero began to pace on stage, snapping their fingers as one of the very few remaining robed figures, a rather short one, would waddle off backstage.

**“Magic, as a whole, is a force which makes up so much of life in many forms, in many dimensions...destroying it for the sake of some, in the spite of others...would only harm more in the long run. So many depend on magic for their very way of life, for their very existence. Why punish them when it’s only a scant few who use magic for twisted and selfish reasons...No, we... _I_ no longer see magic as the source of the problem...no, it is those that set themselves at the very top who I see as the problem...those who use magic as a weapon...like a wand...”**

The short robed figure hustled back onto the stage, carrying a pouch in its small little hands, soon standing at below knee level to Zero, who took it in one hand, nodding thankfully before the short robed figure gave a little salute and rushed off stage, apparently having another task to take care. Holding the pouch up, Zero carried right along.

**“But to make sure that what we wish to change could be carried out, we had to remove the Player from the game, before we could do anything with his pawns...we are sorry that we had to involve your daughter to get what we wanted, but it was the only way it could be done with minimal damages...Queen Moon, do you still wish the return of your Book and Glossaryck?”**

Queen Moon, her eyes like miniature suns, burned down at Zero as she wished to state that she did indeed, but deep down, she felt she _KNEW_ what he was going to do next...and cursed herself for being right at the wrong time as he’d undo the pouch’s binding string...and poured out the contents...

Ash began to spill out; dark sooty burnt ash fluttered in the wind as the bag emptied entirely as Zero just casually tosses it aside.

**“People of Mewni! The Puppet Master Is Dead! You are free! Of string, of lies! Zero and the Black Knights have kept our promises! Gone Is Glossaryck! The Magic High Commission Has Collapsed! All that remains is the Puppet Queen...Rise with us! _RISE AND OVERTHROW THE FALSE THRONE_!”**

And there it was, the spark that lit the powder keg as the people turned on its kingdom, as Mewman and Monster, Civilian and Black Knight, they all turned as one...and fell upon the unfortunate royal guards who saw themselves only following orders...but that excuse has _NEVER_ been accepted, anywhere or any when...

Zero stood by and watched as en masse, the people raged and took back their control, but to Moon, it didn’t matter. All she was watching with open glowing eyes was the particles of ash fluttering away in the uncaring winds.

Glossaryck was gone.

The Magic High Commission was likely next.

Her people had given up on her, and now fought with _MONSTERS_ against their queen.

“Even my own daughter has betrayed me...she **hates** me...” she whispered, a tear running down her lapis blue hued skin.

“No, my beloved Moon...” reassured River, reaching out to his grieving queen, gazing from her to the rioting below with equal sorrow, but his concerns were mainly on his wife...and his daughter.

“She’s only following her heart, you know this...if even an ounce of what was told today is true, she’s trying to do what is right, what she _feels_ is right...she even tried to tell you how she loved us and never wanted to see us hurt. We taught her well, to do what is right...”

“ **NO** , _RIVER_ , THAT IS **_NOT_** WHAT SHE DID!” Moon snapped back, her face a flush with sudden heat that the single tear shed sizzled, evaporated and left nothing of its existence, as her power bloomed, additional limbs beginning to emerge from her side as she became less and less the woman that River had fallen for so long ago...and more the Monarch Butterfly she forged herself into.

“What she did was take everything our family stood for, what they dedicated their lives, _GAVE UP_ their lives for, and tore it all down...and LOOK what it has done, River!”

Three right arms waved in unison as the fighting went on, royal guards falling one by one, the endless waves of revolutionaries overwhelming them like a tidal wave of limbs and bodies. It was hard to tell who or what was Mewman or Monster anymore. Truly they were one in the same now...

And it sickened Moon to her very core.

“...I should’ve listened to Mina.”

River’s eyes went to the size of saucers at such a statement.

“Mina was absolutely cob damned _INSANE_!”

“But she **knew** how to follow _orders_.” sniped Moon back, her powered gaze narrowing and pinning River into place, but River stood his grown, frown firmly set on his lips and glaring back at his...no, this wasn’t his wife anymore.

It was just the damned Queen Butterfly.

“Our daughter...” he began, but Moon cut him off, waving one of her hand carelessly as the words seem to freeze in his throat, his hands clutching as he’d choke and sputter.

“Doesn’t matter right now. This has all gotten out of hand. There’s a fire raging in our castle, River, and I intend to extinguish it...and that starts with...”

She approached the edge of the balcony, climbing upon it as she’d summon forth her power and expulsed through her voice.

“ _ZERO_!”

The knight, still standing beneath the spotlight, basking in its attention on stage, opened his arms as he awaited the Queen who leapt up...and spread her wings.

River, feeling the imposed pressure on his throat leave him, rushed to call out to Moon, to call her back and stop from making another mistake...but knew it would fall on deaf ears once more. Eyes beginning to sting, he turned and rushed back into the castle. He had a daughter to find...and likely escape with before the night was over...

The fighting below still raged but slowed as many eyes were drawn to a kaleidoscope of light shimmer and shine as Queen Moon Butterfly, The Undaunted, assumed the Royal Butterfly form as great and beautiful ocean-blue wings that shimmered as they were lined with cerulean hues, and sky-blue diamond patterns. Great antenna sprouted forth from her brows as she floated high above her warring subjects.

_“You have sown lies and deceit to sway the people to your false views, but for what gain? What do you, not the Order of the Black Knights, or their so-called cause , what do **YOU** fight for? You clearly fight with a specific purpose! Why stir up the monsters, the Mewmans? **WHY**!?”_

Zero stared up at her as more of the Black Knights began to depart and step down from the stage, leaving Zero to confront the queen on their own...and from what Moon saw, he was...shaking?

A small smile formed on her lips. Was he finally losing his nerve, in the face of her power and magic?

No, he was shaking...with **_laughter_**?

Many heads turned from the awestriking majesty of the Queen assuming her Butterfly form to look back quizzically at Zero, the Black Knight... _laughing_ , a hand clutching the side of his mask as the laughter reached great echoing heights...and sent a chill down many a spine.

“ **Why? Oh, there are _SO_ many reasons why...many we have already said...but yes, _I_ do have a personal stake in all this... _I_ do not wish for power though. Neither do I want the throne, or the wand, or anything that has to do with the Butterflies. No, no what _I_ want is something only _YOU_ can give me, Moon...you took something from me, long ago...and _I_ expect not only justice...**”

Zero raised both his hands to his masked face, the hands clamping onto it...and with an audible click-clack, unhinged the mask...and tossed it aside as Zero stood...UNMASKED!

Like a stone flung into a pond, the ripples of effect were instantaneous and rapid; as whispers and gasps spread through the formerly engaged fighters, as many were just taken so aback that what laid behind that mask was no Mewman...but a Monster!

Wild, untamed black hair glistened in the light as _‘Zero’_ would toss it back, showing off the luster of his mane as well as his rich stone-blue scales. Bright yellow reptilian eyes narrowed and focused up at Moon, sharp teeth bared in an oh-so-knowing grin.

“...but also, _Punishment_...”

The flying Monarch Butterfly would be floating in the air, her eyes wide, yet her mouth even wider as she looked upon Zero’s true face...and though the pain wracked every fiber and cell of her being, she was able to strangle the word out from her lips.

“ _Toffee_...”

“You should’ve killed me that day, Moon...because thanks to you, I sought a way to pay you back for all the pain you put me through...but in doing so, I discovered...all of this... _pageantry_ that had been set all over Mewni, to hide the truth from us all. I will admit, I did not start this journey with the best of intentions. First, it was to punish the Mewmans for their many crimes and sins against monsters, against _my_ kind...to free them from the shackles that bound their every move, their ever decision...and perhaps I may have succeeded in that...if it weren’t for one foolish little princess...”

Toffee’s eyes narrowed as he’d continue on in a hiss

“...I wanted to make you **hurt** , I wanted you to _suffer_ every inch of humiliation and indignity your one cowardly act put me through...but I had to start all over from the bottom, with no help and no allies. From a proud leader of many to a fugitive with nothing, I was so desperate...”

He’d clench his gloved fists as he’d turn away from Moon’s gaze.

“...But in my desperation, I found not only solutions but also answers. I learned that despite their supposed power and might, the Mewmans or even their supposed Royal Family, weren’t truly the ones who deserved my never-ending enmity. No, they were just pieces, we all just pieces in some grand game being played by someone had flights and fantasies of godhood. And how do you defeat a god?”

The fang-laden smile on Toffee’s face as well as hardened yellow slit eyes glinted against the harsh Moon’s light.

“You make a deal with a devil...My side of the bargain was to sever Glossarycks hold on everyone, to free the people of Mewni, _ALL_ of its people. Mewmans, Monsters, all were meant to be one, united by one thing that should be freely accessed and used by everyone...not a chosen, and carefully selected few...”

“And what did you get in return?” Moon pressed, finding her voice.

“It hardly matters for me to tell you, now...I’ve reached my goals, I accomplished everything...Mewni is free, and once the MHC have been completely removed, magic will no longer be limited and held back. Mewni can finally begin to grow, evolve beyond the petty bigotry and hatred that has held it back...the scars may never heal but it will fade with time...and in the end, no one will remember Glossryck, the Magic High Commission...and **no** _one_ will remember **_you_**...”

Standing proud, he took to the edge of the stage, staring up defiantly at the reigning Monarch Butterfly, arms spreading his cape like bat wings, as if daring her to strike.

“So, I need to thank you, Moon Butterfly. If it weren’t for you, none of this would be happening. We would be stuck in this endless cycle of hate and self-destruction...no longer bound by a tiny little man who thinks fate and destiny is his playthings. We are all free...and my fondest wish? To see you suffer after all this time...? Well...that was just _icing_ on the cake...”

Something snapped within Moon as with an inhuman shriek of absolute and complete fury, she suddenly flew at him, her six fists pulsating with growing orbs of white-blue light.

Toffee just smiled...before flinging up his hand and cried out as his eyes locked directly with Moon’s.

**_“HEAR ME! TOFFEE OF SEPTARSIS COMMANDS YOU!”_ **

The world around Toffee and Moon seemed to go deathly still and quiet as within Toffee’s right eye, the golden orb suddenly became a gleaming ruby red, as a fiery bird like sigil formed within the pupil.

**_ “NEVER USE MAGIC AGAIN!” _ **

In that instance, though no one watching the exchange truly _‘saw’_ it happen in real time, Moon’s eyes (at this point, a pair of pure blue lit orbs with no pupils or irises) suddenly bore twin red rings...which turn to show a sense of sudden confusion as the magic that had been flowing through her veins, burning and filling her every limb, abruptly and suddenly, _shut_ **off**.

Instead of a graceful rush of flight, Moon found herself rapidly falling towards the stage, her arms (now a set of just two) flailing and legs kicking in the air, trying to make wings that now no longer existed beat and flex.

Her previously magical senses gone, a deep thudding migraine in their place...though the pain was quickly overwhelmed by what she felt as she landed onto the stage with a great, and quite embarrassing thudding crash as she’d skid across the floor, Toffee stepping aside and turning all in one smooth movement as he’d looked to the fallen queen as she came to a stop, her crown falling well past her, landing on its side as it would roll around..

The sudden pathetic showing of Moon would garner a bit of response, it really would have, but without the rather intense glow of Butterfly Queen no longer held their attention from continuing where they left off...i.e. an extremely violent riot.

Moon felt...weak. _Extremely_ weak. Her body ached and throbbed from the sudden collision to the stage, of course, but she felt so tired as well, so drained...so... _old_.

Why...what...where was her magic?

“That feeling you’re having?”

Moon groaned as she forced herself up, pushing herself onto her back, letting out a gasp of pain as she felt a lot of things begin twinge and throb in agony. She’d never felt this way before, what had happened?

Toffee, meanwhile, slowly made his way towards the fallen queen, circling her like a shark with blood in the water, smiling.

“Welcome to the Mewman condition...how does it feel to have no magic?”

Moon gaped up at the unmasked Septarian, unable to form the words as he’d just chuckle and taptap his cheek.

“You have something right here...oh, I mean...you _DON’T_ have something...”

Clasping a hand to her cheek, Moon would desperately look around for something to see her reflection. Seeing her fallen crown, she scrambled for it but her legs refused to work, every muscle in her body was screaming for rest and time, neither she could afford right now.

Dragging herself as best she could, she inched along, her stained gloved hands straining to reach...all while confidently striding boots walked right passed her.

Toffee stood by, and looked down at the crown, glancing to the crawling queen as his cape billow and shook...and after sliding itself free from a specially made inseam _‘pocket’_ within his cape, his slender tail slipped out and hooked its tip around the crown.

“ _Oh_? Did you want **this**...?”

He carried it over, crouching down as he’d let the crown dangle from his tail as he’d watch with an intense focus as Moon groggily looked into the reflective surface of the crown, checking her face.

She looked... _aged_. Exhausted, heavy bags under eyes, and wrinkles lining more of her face then she remembered...but through all that, one very clear absence was staring right back at her.

Her Cheek Marks, her diamonds, were gone. The aged, dirtied skin that made up her cheeks. Empty.

“H...How?”

“Like I said, I made a deal. Glossaryck lied to you as he did everyone...Magic can be used by everyone...well, not you...not anymore...that...is the power of my _Geass_...”

“G...Geass?”

“Oh, that’s all I’m going to share with you, Moon...I’ve fulfilled both my end of the bargain as well as my fondest wish...but, perhaps in the same vein of mercy you gave me all those years ago...I’ll give you one last gift, one last truth...”

He leaned down further, Moon instinctively leaning back as if he meant to bite her, but he instead leaned to her ear and whispered.

“There is more than _ONE_ Book...”

Moon’s eyes stared off into the distance, looking past Toffee as her mouth gaped, not seeing the victorious Septarian at all...

Greatly amused, Toffee rose to his booted feet, his tail lifting the crown into his hands, which he grasped firmly in hands and began to bend it

“With that said, I do believe the game is finally over. Your pawns are scattered, converted or removed from the board. Your king has abandoned you; you have nothing left...”

He snapped the crown in two and flung the pieces away.

“ _Check_ -”

Toffee suddenly choked as a very intense pain suddenly shot through his very core as he suddenly arched backward, gulping in air suddenly...only to cough wetly as the copper taste of blood spattered from his mouth, spilling down his lips.

Shuddering, he slowly looked down...and stared incredulously at the blade jutting right out from his chest, its metallic sheen glistening with his own blood. Strength began to bleed from his limbs as he’d shakily stepped forward, stumbling as he tried to look behind, only to let out a scream of agony as the blade was shoved further.

Marco Diaz smiled coldly as pressed the blade further, feeling in slide in, some resistance as it pushed through bone but truly it went through mainly soft tissue.

“Tell me, how does it feel? The bite of your own blade, _‘Zero’_?” whispered the human boy through gritted teeth, his fine white uniform become spotted with blood spatter as he’d push up into the taller Septarian.

The stabbed Septarian coughed, more blood choking forth as it stained his snout as well as his uniform. Already, his natural healing was trying to knit and heal the wound, but due to the blade remaining firmly _IN_ his body, there was only so much that could be done...but Toffee remained standing, barley sure but he stood nevertheless.

“Ah, the _‘White’_ Knight is * _cough cough_ * still in play...I...I should’ve known...Well played * _wheeze_ * Diaz...”

Toffee would grunt again as the blade was thrusted further into; he could practically feel the hilt pushing up against his back.

“You thought you were so smart, didn’t you? That no one could figure out you out? But you’ve had to change your plan a number of times...after all, your first attempt at getting the book and the wand failed, using me as bait...”

Toffee tried to laugh, but the wet, blood-soaked wheeze that came instead was extremely painful, but Toffee could not resist.

“I never claimed to be perfect...but then...I thought you wanted to _help_ Star...”

“Of course, I did! I _STILL_ DO! But not like this! Not twisting peoples’ perceptions, bending them your will, like you did with Ludo! You took away peoples’ choices, their free will! You let lose the worst creatures in Mewni’s history! You turned Star against me, against the dream! You... _you_ turned me into a **freak**!”

Toffee’s eyes closed as he’d shudder again, breathing shakily...sputter out wetly with a shake of the head and a crocodilian smile.

“Ah, and there’s the true motivator...You still blame _me_ for **your** sickness...but deep down, you know it isn’t...it’s your own fault. You toyed with magics beyond your understanding, to benefit your own need for power...because of _jealousy_...”

“No, that...shut up!” growled Marco, his brown eyes beginning to lighten up with his rising temper, becoming an acidic shade of iris.

“You had a taste of power because of Star’s inexperience, and you never lost that craving...that infectious need, to feel strong, to **BE** strong...its siren song still sang in your head...”

“Shut up, _shut_ **up**!” ordered the human teen, but then, he wasn’t looking too human as his skin was taking on a sicklier orchid complexion, texture becoming clammy and... spotted?

“The voice never stopped did it, even when it was supposedly fixed. It tells you everything you **WANT** to hear...it assures you that everything you do, every act committed, every word said, is right and what you’re doing is for a just cause, because _YOU_ are the hero...doesn’t it?”

“ **SHUT UP**!”

What was standing behind Toffee could hardly be called a human being anymore, though it bared enough of a passing resemblance to be perhaps called a ‘Marco Diaz’.

What had been flesh was now sickly purple and slick to sight (and likely slimy to touch), more like the flesh of a creature normally found in deep dark depths of oceans which no such thing as light exists. Its eyes glowed with a noxious pink, and formerly bright white teeth was a jagged jaw with mismatched fangs.

Gone was the image of near Mewmanity, instead it was a picture of grotesque monstrosity.

“Am I even speaking to Marco Diaz, anymore...?” proposed particularly winded sounding Toffee

Heavy, labored breathing was the only response Toffee received...before renewed sheer agony as the blade was slowly twisted. Toffee slumped forward, his legs finally failing him as his knees thudded to the ground, spots appearing before his eyes as too much blood had leaked out of him and he could feel his head growing lighter, the light dimming in his vision, as well as his eyes as he looked ahead into the crowd, who still warred amongst itself to see the murder being committed on stage.

“Why...won’t you **_DIE_**?” came a truly monstrous sounding voice, but Toffee didn’t bother to answer, much less look back, as a small knowing smile weakly spread on his bloody lips as he saw the crowd being forced apart...

“Because I have...one more move...left in me...” rasped the dying Toffee as he’d smile in the face of his impending end.

“ _Impossible_ , you’re on your last legs, you’re literally on your **knees**! You’re **_finished_**!”

“Oh...not quite...you’ve forgotten one thing, _‘Diaz’_...”

“And what is that?”

“In Chess...there are _TWO_ knights...”

And with that statement, Toffee lurched and fell forward, pulling the embedded blade downward with him, confusing the being that wore a Marco-like shape...just long enough to register a shadow had befallen them.

It looked up to see a massive robed figure, having leapt up from the crowd, grasp one gloved hand upon his self, grip...and yank.

The sound of shredding fabric masked a metallic SNIKT noise.

The act of one arm tearing away the robes hid the act of the other arm extending itself.

Its actions were all quick, smooth, and seamless, like a well-oiled machine.

Much like the now revealed _‘other’_ Black Knight.

They were gigantic, not only in height but sheer width. It was honestly astonishing how much of them was tucked inside its uniform, but it wore one, and wore it with flair.

Its uniform was more regal and less clearly suited for a battle unlike the more tactical if basic looking outfits befitting the other black knights. Its long, deep violet overcoat and pants seemed rather bold with the dark navy-blue suit with brown highlights and folded collar, the matching violet cravat tucked into said collar.

Thick black knee-high boots thump-thudded as the knight strode towards his opponent, though their attention was on this knight’s arms, where between the navy-blue forearm length cuffs and the fine violet gloves, the wrist of one now bore a long shimmering blade of darkened gunmetal hue...a blade it had used quite surgically.

That became readily apparent as the Marco monster attempted to raise the sword it had taken from Toffee to defend itself...but noticed two distinctions: the lack of a sword...and two arms.

It stared down at the two stumps to where its arms had been, and began to let out a hideous cacophony of screeches and yowls. The sheer auditory discord it raised was enough to warrant more and more eyes in the stage’s direction as the fighting off stage slowly but surely came to a crawl as many fighters, on both sides, saw their fallen leaders, which stirred and invoked everything from cries and tears shed by many, shouts and exclamations of many stripe and so much more.

Few were for the fallen Moon, while many cried out for vengeance in the name of Zero, despite that their leader’s true name had been long since outed.

The cries from either beast before them, or from those behind them, they all failed to move this other Black Knight. They now stood over its opponent, glaring down at them with cold and unfeeling mismatched eyes. The massive beast was as reptilian as Toffee, a Septarian but different. Besides its greater size and shape, its exposed scales were deeper, richer green tone, and one of its eyes were of bright yellow, its black slit pupil.

Its frilled neck seems to flex with its controlled breathing as it examined the screeching beast before it. Truly it was hard to read its expression, not only in part with its crocodilian countenance, but also due to half of its face being covered by a silvery, almost opera-like mask faceplate. The faceplate’s odd shape seemed to invoke something akin to a bird of prey with the beaked face arching over what was a deep mauve gem serving as the knight’s left eye, where it seemed tucked between beak and talon, the marking of a single tear drop seemed to issue from beneath the gem _‘eye’_.

It observed the Marco Monster as the creature finally stopped letting out such obnoxious levels of noise, now seeming to be panting like a wild dog as it seemed to be concentrating on its two stumps.

Seeing no threat, the new Black Knight flicked its blade baring arm, shaking off the residue of fluids that clung to the blades edge from slicing away the Marco Monster’s appendages before the blade retracted back into the arm. The new knight began to turn away, machine-like in its motions as it would turn its attention to the two prone bodies on the stage.

It looked to the form of Moon Butterfly, who had apparently passed out at some point, overcome by the sudden exhaustion that came so suddenly to her over-taxed body, which was that of a woman well past her prime, and without magic to sustain her previously endless vitality, the body shut down. It could see a very faint rise and fall of the chest, indicating that despite everything, the Queen still lived...for now.

But the priority was on the other body, which still moved, but far weaker, as Toffee was trying very hard to sit up, pushing up on an elbow only to thud back to the stage on his sides, his breathing shallow...and each breath was coming further and further apart. The larger Septarian knew what to do.

“General Toffee...” they intoned as the Septarian knelt down, beginning to reach for the blade and remove it but Toffee raised a soaked bloody gloved hand.

“No, Rasticore...No... leave it be...my part in the game is over...”

“But sir, your wounds...they can be...” the knight now named Rasticore began

“I’m...tired, Rasticore...so...tired of it all...just...let me lie here...and rest my eyes...”

“But you’ll die...” Rasticore rasped, the first real emotion expressed leaking into his deep voice as he’d reach out to cup Toffee’s face, stroking his cheek, trying to wipe away some of the blood.

Toffee smiled as he’d take Rasticore’s hand, squeezing it as tightly as he could and pressed against it.

“Yes...but I’ll die with you...”

“Toffee...no, not after all this, not after what you’ve done, for me, for us! I...I love you!”

Toffee’s eyes barely stayed open as he’d whisper out.

“I love you t-”

The fallen knight’s hand slipped from Rasticore’s, the light in his eyes finally going out as his head limply dropped to the stage.

All eyes fell to the stage as Rasticore fell to his knees, which splashed into the puddle of spilled Septarian blood, his one remaining eye beginning to tear up as he wept for his fallen General...his Savior, his lover...

There was no sound as all fighting ceased, as all monsters and Mewmans looked at one another, their fighting moments prior now felt childish, mindless as they’d feel the waves of sorrow that came off Rasticore...and many cried with him, as their hero was gone, taken from them in the hour of their victory, their triumph...they’d won, but at what cost?

Slowly, Rasticore dipped his hands down, sliding their gloved digits through the puddle of blood and slipped beneath Toffee’s still form and lifted him up, cradling him as closely as he can. And though the heat was beginning to leave the body, Rasticore tucked Toffee’s face agaisnt his chest, resting his chin upon him, as if to protect him...but it was far too late.

All there was left was to mourn...in peace...and in silence...

A request which was denied as a rather grotesque giggle brought the masses attention back to the Marco Monster, whose smile was full of malice and glee.

“The villain has been slain...”

Deep guttural grunt as its stumps began to ripple before suddenly two new limbs shot forth...though not arms. No, what emerged were a pair of tentacles, dark glistening blue hued tentacles, the undersides of which looked too new, too moist as it was magenta, puckered with dozens of lighter pink suction cups. It breathed heavily as its toothy jaws hung wide, dripping with the same pink slime that dripped from its regenerated limbs.

Empty, pupiless and pitiless eyes looked at everything and everyone, most of which glared back with brewing hate and rage. This was the creature which had killed their champion! But it didn’t care as it just smiled back at them all, wheezing.

“...the White Knight saves White Queen...”

It flung out a tentacle, which streeeeetched out, looping around Moon’s body, pulling and reeling her in as tossed her upon its shoulder...and with its free tentacle, flung it out to the nearby castle battlements.

It slapped on with a sickening squishy noise and pulled him upward, just as some brave souls from the audience began to storm the stage, crying out for its blood or whatever fluid sustained it. It cackled madly all the way, screeching out.

“...and the hero lives to fight another day!”

And with that, the Marco monster, as well as Queen Moon, were off and over the castle walls. They were quickly given chase by the reignited mob of Mewmans and Monsters, which despite age old bias and prejudices seemed to be shattered, the old habit of hunting down something with all of your hate seemed to burn anew...but not everyone pursued the fleeing pair.

No, one figure carried another towards the back stage, silent and solemn as one knight had one last duty to carry out before the dawn...and so it carried on with the body of their love in embrace as the lights went off one by one, cloaking them in darkness.

And with that, the curtains finally fluttered and fell upon the stage, a brief flash of purple light and then...only shadows, dark and cold...for the show, was finally over...

For tonight, everything _DID_ change...


	2. Picking Up The Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the Toffebraury event on Tumblr, specifically for Day 29 : Free Space
> 
> So, as you can see, I wasn't quite done with this AU just yet.
> 
> After wrapping up the original story, I couldn't help but feel this was an awfully downer way to end Toffebraury, and frankly, I did have a few more ideas I couldn't just let settle by the wayside. So, since there was one more day left in the theme month, I composed one more, slightly shorter epilogue, following up the events of the last chapter.
> 
> It further expands this AU's universe and differences from canon, as well as introduces an OC of a sort, who I definitely feels is the fusion of both franchises worlds and aspects. 
> 
> But anyway, explanations aside, I do hope you enjoy the following!
> 
> Toffebraury / Day 29 / Free Space
> 
> https://toffebraury.tumblr.com

Dawn was slowly rising off the horizon, as a dull bruised purple sky slowly became a bright cascade of reds, oranges, and yellows as the blanket of stars faded away by the light of the coming sun. It all fell upon the land of Mewni, and in particular the Butterfly Kingdom...

...Which to be honest, from the current point of view of a distant hill overlooking the river closest to the kingdom, the kingdom looked to be having better days.

Even from here, you could hear faint cries and shouts as smoke billowed forth in various places within the fortified Butterfly Ground lands. It seemed the revolution was truly under way, and by the following dusk, there would be a lot of changes in place, and likely to spread from this kingdom to the next...

But that wasn’t the focus right now. No, that was on the fidgeting little robed figure currently pacing back and forth upon sandaled feet, constantly muttering to itself as it would roll up a sleeve and glare at its rather childish, sparkly pink unicorn wristwatch.

“Where _ARE_ they...it’s nearly time, and I’m the only one here! Mmmph, I swear, if the meeting point had been moved **AGAIN** without me noticing, I am going to...I am going to... _Oooooh_ , I don’t **KNOW** what I’m going to...”

The short tempered, and even shorter statured figure stopped as a deep rumbling noise came from behind it. Going stock still, the robed figure would slowly pivot on one sandaled foot to look from the currently besieged kingdom, and towards the edges of the Forest of Certain Death...

“...Well that can’t be good” observed the robed dwarf-like figure, as the guttural rumble came thunderously again...closer...in fact, a lower whirrr like noise had been gaining volume as well as from the deep dark woods...came two very bright lights.

Lights which were currently glaring towards the runty robed one.

“... _eep_...”

 **BURSTING** from the foliage of the forest, came bright yellow lights, a terrifyingly loud growl and coming at breakneck speed. Rooted to the spot by their abject fear, the robe figure with absolutely _NO_ survival instinct, just threw up its arms and covered its hooded face and waited for impending death!

But all that came was a sudden screeeeeeeeching noise...and then an idle rumbling.

The robe figure, still frozen in its terror, slowly lowered its arm...and blinked at what stood before them.

They blinked repeatedly again seeing how tjhey were staring into the menacing grill of a very large car (to them anyway) and its lights were at full blast. They were about to start quite a loud racket for the driver of said car to turn off its lights, only for the robed figure to yelp as the car’s horn would **HONK** - _HONK_ , causing the robed figure to stumble backward...

...Right down the hill they’d been waiting upon. What followed was quite quick yet to the driver of the vehicle, quite hilarious. Going ass over teakettle, the robed figure would go fumbling and tumbling rapidly down to the bottom, losing a sandal in the process as it would arc through the air...and when the rolled, rumpled robed figure began to sit up with a groan, gravity kicked in, and _THWAP_ went the sandal right on the figure’s face.

A brief shuddering growl, the unlucky little figure finally had enough.

It flipped it’s hood down and revealed a very large, rounded head covered in what could be either seen as slick sage green flesh or extremely small sage green feathers. Either way, the creature was bird-like despite that questionable texture, given the prominent mossy-gray beak, with two prominent white lil fangs. A gray fringe of hair encircled the top of its head, the center of which was a small blue patch. Big bright yellow eyes slowly narrowed their gaze up at the hill.

“Yes _yes_ , very funny! Give Ludo a heart attack and then a concussion, real hilarious! REAL COMEDIAN!” he’d squawk as he’d brush himself off and slid the slipped sandal back onto his taloned foot. The focus of his ire was a rather stylish looking limousine, a glistening metal shadow with its jet-black finish and coat.

Ludo scowled and grumbled as he’d look up the massive hill he’d already scrambled up once before, and sighed, rubbing his big yellow eyes in annoyance as he’d grouse.

“The universe is just out to get me for some reason, isn’t it?”

As if in answer, an intense flash of purple light shimmered behind him, the sound of flickering flames following as the formerly hooded kappa turned...and _THIS_ time, survival instincts kicked in as he’d leap out of the way as a large skull was suddenly launched forth from a nearly perfect circle of violet flames, embedding the identified flying object into the side of the hill like a fallen meteor.

Ludo, beak full of grass and mud, spat and sputtered as he’d roll over and remained on his back, propped by elbows as he’d stare incredulously at the half-buried skull, which was oddly expressive for a skull, given the permanent look of surprise cast on its features, with a barely hanging _‘horn’_ of interconnected swords dangling off one corner of its forehead.

The kappa would stare at this for a moment before looking to the sky, glaring at the hanging portal.

“ANYTHING ELSE YOU’D LIKE TO THROW AT ME!?”

The glare was quickly wiped from his beaked face as the universe was again, way too ready to answer as emerging from the portal was a massive, dark wine colored, three toe-clawed sole.

“Ooooh... _nooo_...” Ludo wheezed with a quivering voice before scrambling to his own feet and with plenty of haste, scrambled and stumbled as fast as his little legs could carry him up the hill, doing so with the mantra of

“Nonononononononononononononono!”

As the giant foot was followed by the rest of the creature it was attached two, a truly colossal being as it towered over the trees, its body rippling with power as muscles flexed as it stretched. Loud, canon like pops as joints were loosened up, from trunk-like, deep purple hued legs marked with darker tiger-like stripes, leading to a pair of knee length black shorts with a ragged, torn skirt over them. The matching, ripped sleeved uniform vest held up against the weight of power that formed this giant, whose arms rippled not only with muscle, but their skin seemed to glisten like galaxies, spotted with heavenly bodies and stripes like shooting stars.

A long tail lashed behind them, sending out harsh gusts of air that made the waters in the nearby river not only ripple, but cause small tidal waves that surged onto the opposite side of land, while trees swayed with some of their branches snapped. The tip of this tail glowed with intense lavender light, looking practically aflame. Matching that of the ball of fire that sat like a sun atop the giant’s black crown, tastefully set between two large jutting horns amongst an untamed mane of pastel lavender hair.

Ludo collapsed at the top of the hill, gasping and wheezing as his reedy little chest went up and down as he’d gulp at the air, absolutely wiped...and could only roll his head to the side as the driver’s side window of the limo rolled down.

“I see you’ve been enjoying yourself again, my lady Meteora...? ~” crooned the educated tones of the driver, a single bright amber eye shimmering from the darkened depths of the vehicle.

Meteora’s pointed ears twitched as she heard the crooning, turning her sight on the _‘tiny’_ limo as the massive portal she emerged slowly closed. Bright, magenta eyes with animalistic slit pupils twinkled in recognition, while sharp fangs formed a delighted smile on glistening lips.

“ ** _Gemini_**...~” she rumbled as she began to move towards the limo at the top of the _‘small’_ hill.

Each step seemed to take, at first, a practically glacial speed, leaving massive clawed footprints in the dirt, but as each step was taken, Meteora seemed to go faster, but then inversely, her footprints got progressively smaller...as Meteora clearly shrank, losing not only height but some of her massive build.

Her skin began to lighten from the deep dark galactic wine hues to a more consistent magenta. The flame-like tipped tail took on a softer, _‘safer’_ furred form as the horns receded more into her hair.

As the massive hybrid was reaching a far more _‘average’_ stature, Ludo had been grunting and dragging himself as the thunderous quaking booms of those initial footsteps had been pushing him back to the edge of the hill, and he wasn’t going to have to climb up this cob damned hill a **third** time.

But then he had to do a tactical roll to the right as the driver’s door swung open as Gemini stepped out, who let out a hissing sigh of relief as he’d been driving for hours and hadn’t had a chance to stretch in a good long while, as he’d popped his back with a very satisfied groan...contrasting with the moan of absolute displeasure down on the grassy floor as Ludo just... _laid_ there for a little while longer.

Meteora’s descending ascent (odd way to put it, but when one deals with a powerful hybrid of Mewman Magic and Monster Biology, you do not question it. You just smile and nod, and hope that whatever comes next is quick and painless) was a sight to behold, but then Gemini would be the one whose held that sort of view for the entire stint of his employment...which constituted the whole of his existence too.

After all, his own being was a very unique mixture of elements not normally found in nature, more so than even before since his comparatively recent _‘promotion’_...though **upgrade** might be a better way to put it.

So, it was no wonder he had always felt a connection towards Meteora, who finally reached the top of the hill, a fraction of her previous towering size, but still loomed a head or so taller than the awaiting driver.

His bright, amber lit Cyclopean eye seem to brighten as he heard that deep rumbling _‘purr’_ from within the hybrid’s chest as she would smile at him fondly. Her pouty lips framing oh so very sharp fangs, reaching out as she’d stroke her claw tips along his cheek, which made his body shiver all aquiver.

“I see even now, you still enjoy looking down at me, my lady...” rumbled Gemini as he’d lean his head against her tender strokes.

Meteora’s magenta eyes brightened with amusement and mischief as she’d raise an arm and give it a flex, showing off some very impressive biceps that rippled under her fuzzed skin.

“Awww, is my little Bobo jealous of still being the tiny man in the relationship?” she would tease, leaning on him with perhaps a slight bit more weight to throw as she seemed to grow a few more inches upwards and width-wise. Head slowly tilting upwards, his own small fanged teeth gleaming.

“Of course not, my lady. You know that just means there’s more of you to admire and serve~”

The princess of darkness would grin all the wider and idly boop the smaller Gemini with the tip of a sharp claw.

“ _That_...is the **correct** answer...mmm, though...as much as I do enjoy all this power I’ve got to work with thanks to ole Bonehead and Candlestick, I’ve got to admit...”

She held his gaze as she’d slowly began to pull from him, though not necessarily stepping away, instead, she slowly began to shrink down, slowly running her fine clawed fingers down his frame as she’d begin to assume more of her ‘default’ state:

Horns slowly shrinking back within her more ‘stylish’ pomp haircut, leaving behind only the tips, her reclaimed crown comfortably sitting atop her head. Her fangs slunk back into her mouth, though again, the tips poked from her lips to lend a bit more rascally energy to her smile. Her skin and fur tone reaching a prominently pale pink tone, with darker magenta and mulberry hues marked her hands, feet, tips of the ears, etc.

Her half-lidded eyes looked up at Gemini as she’d finish with a sigh

“...looking up to you isn’t such a bad view either, big guy. Your new driver uniform really suits you...”

She’d state while idly giving his fine black tie a tug.

Gemini chuckled and puffed up his chest a bit, making his uniform stretch a bit.

“Thank you, my lady...though, as much as the uniform makes the man, I do have to share a secret...I **may** have had a little _‘work’_ done...” he’d said, leaning in all conspiratorially, though his smile and how the single gem eye shone clearly played up his hammy bit of self-deprecation.

Meteora snorted and rolled her eyes, flicking out her forked tongue at this giant goof. Her eyes taking in Gemini and his new ‘ _big boy_ ’ body...and boy, he was big: Gone was the puny, hunchbacked patchwork of a first draft drone sewn together once upon a time by a lonely woman in need of a right-hand man, its only remnant being the large amber yellow gem that served as not only as Gemini’s eye, but also the housing of his whole wealth of being: his personality, his thoughts, his dreams, his memories, everything that was Gemini laid within the eye. Functionally, it served as his soul.

Now, what stood before Meteora was quite the larger framed model, specially _‘brewed’_ and put together through combination of archived DNA as well as upgraded equipment to bolster the outdated St.Olga ‘biovats’ to which were only capable of producing parts at a time, which were the basis for Gemini’s original misshapen body. With a new, large collective brain trust and access to more resources, a fully intact body was produced...and not just _any_ body.

One created specifically using a mixture of purely Septarian DNA...

The rising Mewni sun glistened upon Gemini’s deep brick red scaled flesh; contrasting with the bright white sharp fanged teeth that were borne in a wide grin upon his large, curved beak. Two large bat-like ears twitched and flicked out of instinct, two prominent horns helped form a crown of sorts upon his furrowed brow.

A cascade of snowy white hair was allowed to be wild and untamed, some resting on his shoulders. The practically perfect and seamless looking face was only marred by the fact that there was only one single ‘Eye’, the straps that held it looping through the mass of hair and under one ear, the third strap was looped over where a right eye would be, but Meteora had no complaints about her One Eyed Monster in that way...

His large, strong four clawed (three fingers, one thumb) hands slowly clasped one another around Meteora, pulling in for embrace.

If there were any complaints she’d have, it would be more of Gemini’s fashion sense, as it seemed to clash with this ‘ _bigger, badder boy_ ’ body of his: From the white folded collar under shirt wrapped with a black tie, to the perfectly kempt gunmetal gray officer jacket with brass nameplate over the left breast, as well black accoutrements and buttons, to the matching pants and shined black boots.

Altogether, he made for a very proper soldier in the Order of the Black Knights...though if Meteora had any say, she’d love to see him in a bit more biker leathers, some piercings...maybe a tattoo or two. The grin on her face grew wider as she had fantasized a couple of ‘ _prime locations_ ’ she’d like to see those tattoos on Gemini...

“Penny for your thoughts, my lady?” Gemini crooned as he’d dipped his beak down, nuzzling at the smaller hybrid as they held one another closely. Meteora snorted and ran her claws through Gemini’s hair, admiring at how soft and rich it was...she could run her hands through it all day long...

“Hmmm, my thoughts are worth far more than pennies, Bobo~” she’d chirp back, using the pet name for Gemini, which held a lot of long-time significance to her, only made his newly minted heart pulse and pump harder as he was absolutely wrapped around her pinky claw.

“But of course, my lady...everything about you is... _priceless_...”

The two held one another’s gaze for a long time before both lips and beak slowly closed into press and...

Two separate yet equal groans of absolute disgust came from behind Gemini as both hybrids of Mewman/Monster and Septarian DNA (respectively) frowned at one another and looked back.

First their gaze went downward as Ludo was brushing the last of the collected dirt and grass stains off his rumpled robes as he’d roll his eyes at the pair.

“Must you two be so utterly sappy like that? I feel like I’m in one of those trashy romance novels I keep finding around the castle...I swear, the more I throw away, the more I keep finding!”

The grousing kappa grumbled, only to squawk as he’d duck in time to miss the large brick red tail lashing in attempt to give him a good smack as Gemini shouted

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHOSE BEEN THROWING OUT MY-”

He stopped and slowly looked to the side with his single eye at a smirking Meteora, who was arching quite the highbrow at him, to which his cheeks would pinken quite brightly as he’d _‘smoothly’_ cover up his blatant annoyance and admittance

“* ** _cough_** * I-I mean, yes, what a mystery about those books...I-I wouldn’t know anything about that, no sir, er mam...”

Meteora rolled her eye and sighed as she’d just rest her head on his chest. Despite the bigger, badder body, Gemini clearly remained the soft marshmallow with his ‘ _outside interests_ ’

Lucky for him, she enjoyed hard treats with soft centers...

“Please, could you spare us more of this soap operatic claptrap...” calmly if impolitely intruded a voice coming from the passenger portion of the limousine, the window having opened just a crack to speak their displeasure on Meteora and Gemini’s less than professional manner and ‘exchange’.

The couple in question slowly parted, but not without a lingering shared smile and longing brush of the hands.

Despite being unseen, one could hear the roll of the eyes when the passenger carried right along

“We have important matters to get to: our remaining passengers should be arriving very soon, so you best get to your position in the front seat...”

Gemini bowed, his uniform suit straining with the sound of fabric barely holding against a frame of scales and muscle wanting to be freed...which made Meteora watch with hungry eyes and chewing lower lip, her tail lashing a bit before assuming a heart like shape.

Gemini didn’t bother to look but smiled a bit toothily and knowingly. All while Ludo rolled his eyes, looking up into the heavens with hands raised as if to ask the uncaring heavens _why_?

The driver would then turn and head for the front seat, the hybrid princess quickly following with a bounce in her step...so much so that the passenger quickly added.

“...And be sure to keep **BOTH** hands on the wheel...”

Gemini froze in mid-car door open...and seemed to emulate his old body’s hunch as his shoulders drooped sadly. Meteora, however, flicked her tail to get his attentions and gave him a knowing eyebrow waggle...

“...and your majesty, I expect you to keep _YOUR_ hands to yourself until we’re home, or I’ll be telling Mumsie and Dadsie~” tinkled the spoilsport tones of a knowing passenger.

The fang laden grin on Meteora’s face vanished almost immediately as she’d pout and huff, stomping her way around the car to take shotgun position. The wince on Gemini’s face clearly indicates a very bumpy ride ahead...and hoped the divider between driver and passenger portions of the limousine will keep from his dear lady’s likely salty language from permeating to the back...especially since he really has yet to see either Eclipsa or Globgor mad, but knowing their daughter’s historical hysterics...he rather not experience _that_ first hand, thank you very much.

Car doors slamming, Ludo would begin to reach up with the tips of his fingers while arching up to the tippiest of his toes, only to pause when the passenger within began to talk directly at him.

“Your highness, King Ludo Avarius...~”

Surprised by having his formal title touted, Ludo dropped down and looked up at the open window with big bright eyes and a grin on his beak.

“Yes, lady Contessa?”

“What was your task...?” posed the unseen Contessa’s rather sacchrine sounding voice.

Brow furrowing, he’d scratched as his beak as he’d review.

“Um, let’s see uh...ah, yes, Get to the castle with Dennis, wait for Zero’s signal, and deliver him the bag containing the remains of Glossaryck, then quickly exit with Dennis’s wings to avoid the following fallout...”

“Yes...but **AFTER** that...”

“Arrive here with your requested delivery, wait until you arrive and give you what you ordered...”

“...Ludo, _where_ is my delivery?”

Ludo beamed and waved it off

“ **Oh!** That’s easy, Dennis has it!”

“And **_where_** is Dennis?”

Ludo’s, eyes closed and beak baring a way too pleased smile, stopped with jaws hanging open...and soon his eyes shot open as well as he realized the problem before him.

“ **OH** _MY **COB**_ , I LEFT HIM AT KAPPA MERSEAS!”

Spinning in place as his little grubby grabby hands patted himself down before pulling out a rather nefarious pair of dimensional scissors (a Skull-like frame with horns as well as jagged blades) and began to snip-snap open a portal, the purple swirling flame-like energies hanging in the open air before making the connection to another dimension, Ludo leaping right through without letting the connection settle in.

Very shortly after, _DENNIS_ Avarius came out, though Ludo wasn’t too far behind him.

Now, despite being the _‘baby’_ of the Avarius family, Dennis held a significant physical advantage over the smaller if older Ludo. As tall and lanky as Ludo is short and squat, Dennis also inherited a lot more of the more bird-like aspects of his parents, with great expansive wings that spread forth from his arms, which ended in sharp taloned hands, matching in color and structure as his taloned feet.

He was also dressed differently, forgoing the robes like his brother, and instead wore a modified Black Knight’s uniform, from the dark night tones to the officer touches, the major modification was the lack of any form of sleeve, as to allow better freedom for his flight-capable wings, which certainly helped in carrying Ludo out from the Butterfly Castle as the ‘ _fireworks had gone off_ ’.

In spite of this, Dennis did share much in facial features as Ludo, though thanks to his longer and large proportions, his rounded head looked appropriate as opposed to being a bobble head of a living being...like Ludo. Dennis’s bright yellow eyes seemed a lot less bulging and his beak a bit smaller and expressive. Though, you couldn’t really see that given the large stack of pizza boxes he was carrying in his arms. He was already having some clear issue balancing this stack, and not helped as Ludo was practically trying to hug tackle his long legs.

“Dennis, I’m so _SORRY_ , I didn’t mean to leave you back there, left holding the proverbial bag! I’m such a terrible brother, how could I be so **THOUGHTLESS**!”

“Ludo, its fine, really. You were only gone a few min- is it already morning? Oh, right, time differential...” came the observing chirp of one very laidback sounding bird man.

“Mmmph, I still shouldn’t have left standing there...you never know the types of riffraff and ruffians that linger around such a place as Kappa Merseas!”

“Big brother, Kappa Merseas is a **FAMILY** restaurant!”

“And do you remember how **_OUR_** family is?”

“... _Touche_ ”

“As oh so delightfully whimsical and charming this whole repartee is, I do believe you both have something for me?” pushed forth the rather irritated tones of the Contessa.

Both Avarius brothers stopped their back and forth to share a look and quickly made their way to the limo, Ludo hopping up and latching onto the door handle and with effort, attempted to pull it open.

He succeeded...about a crack, but enough for Dennis to hook his taloned foot onto the edge of the door and inch it open all the way, before crouching down.

When the line of ‘ _It’s what’s inside that counts’_ is ever considered, one has to wonder if they were thinking of this limousine's interior, because as dark and black the outside is, the inside was bright and colorful. A rich red satin flooring and cushioning lined from front to back, with plush pillowed seating lining and spaced between the many doors. Stocked mini bar and fridges spaced here there as well. It could hold quite a party of people quite easily and still have plenty of leg room.

But at the moment, all that occupied the space was a large, pristine tome. Bound in black leather, it seemed to bare no indication of wear or tear, its corners seals as well as its buckling clasp a polished pearl. It bore no title nor any words on its cover, only a single glistening ruby symbol. The symbol held a broad V like shape, though given how it bends and curves towards the center, it invokes the idea of a bird of sorts, its wings spread and wide.

Whereas the satin that lined the limo seemed to invoke the thought of roses and romantic ideals, the deeper and darker red gem symbol was more like crystallized blood...and hidden power.

Dennis, crouching as best he could, entered the limo as his size proved to be a big enough detriment, so adding the stack of pizzas he was currently trying to keep from plummeting from his talon bearing fingers, well, that wasn’t fair. He looked around, puzzlement shaping his features as he’d looked back at Ludo

“Uh...where’s the Contessa?”

“Dennis, you just heard her, she’s...in...here?” Ludo began to assure his younger brother, poking his round head into the limo, only to turn his head owlishly about as there was no sign of anyone...anyone but the book, of course.

“Uh...Lady Contessa?”

An exasperated sigh seemed to come out from the ether as it surrounded the two Avarius brothers before the solitary tome would suddenly flip its cover open, its many pristine white pages flickering, faster and faster...as a light began to emit from the book...and something emerged.

Two pairs of bright avian eyes watched in awe as from the pages of book, sprung forth Tabula Ova Contessa...

Also known as Contessa Of the Book of Geass.

Billowing snowy white robes with rippling wide sleeves and hem, loose and trailing black belts around her legs and shoulders. Her skin was a vibrant light green, the shade of high spring and endless bounty, complimenting the daffodil yellow hair ran freely and flowing well down her shoulders and back. When she opened her eyes, golden orbs shimmered...but ruby pupils simmered, matching the bright if imposing glow of the ruby sigil that glimmered beneath the flowing bangs of her hair.

The ruby sigil that matched the one found on the book.

She was quite a sight behold, a beauty found in the likes of elves, yet she bore the size that of a fairy, barely likely to fill one of Dennis’s palms (or two of Ludo’s), but make no mistake. The sheer power that came off the Contessa was smothering, as both Avarius brothers could _feel_ her presence...and were quick to bow towards it.

“My Lady Contessa, we do apologize fo-” Ludo began with the groveling and the apologies, but caught off guard as The Contessa butted in.

“Is that my order from Kappa Merseas?”

“... _Yes_ , of course, and me and my brother are very sorry th-”

“Stuffed Crust?”

“...Uh...yes?”

“ _Mmmm_ , only a dozen?”

“It’s all we could order within the time frame given, since they require several hours' notice for much larger orders...We are so-”

“ _Mmm_ , it will do for a snack, I suppose. You may go, return to the castle.”

Ludo’s beak hung open, about to try again when he heard Dennis squawk a bit in surprise as the pizza boxes slowly lifted themselves and floated over to where the tiny Contessa was _‘sitting’_ (well, floating), settling down as the top box’s lid was flung open...and with deep satisfaction, the Contessa drank in the rich aroma of melted cheese, rich tomato, and oh so more of the craved confection before her.

She licked her lips like a starving man facing down a meal after months lost in a barren desert, and looked eager to dig into the dish served before her...only to frown when she felt the eyes of a very conflicted pair of bird men looking at her. Scowling, she raised a finely nailed, six fingered hand at them.

“I said. **You** _may **go**_.”

Suddenly and very firmly, both Dennis and Ludo went barreling backwards out of the limo as if a great gust of stormy gales suddenly knocked them away, while the limo door slammed shut...and from the open window came rather...well, extremely pleasured noises as well as the sound of food being... _THOROUGHLY_ enjoyed.

The Avarius brothers brushed off, eyes never leaving the limo as Dennis looked on with a shrug and acceptance...while Ludo seemed that business wasn’t quite concluded.

Taking a step forward, a finger raised and beak open, he was about to start in when Dennis’s taloned fingers dropped upon his _‘big’_ brother’s slim shoulder and shook his head. Ludo, apprehensive, sighed and nodded and handed the dimensional scissors to Dennis.

With a quick slash and snip, the pair would enter the portal that would lead them to the new “ _Castle Avarius_ ”, where the rest of their clan as well as other guests were waiting...but, before the portal would close, Ludo just couldn’t resist one last word (a linger habit from the ‘ _old bad days_ ’) as he’d poke his rather large beak bearing head back out.

“Um, there still remains the matter of reimbursement, as you see, we used our own funds to pay for all that piz-”

A cloth coin purse came rocketing out the open window of the limo and bonked Ludo right in his face, the pouch hanging in place for a moment before sliding off and landing with a clinkclank into his other hand. An already darkening black eye twitched as he’d groan out.

“Thank you, Lady Contessaaaaaaaah”

Just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he flopped down onto the other side of the portal, where it closed. Leaving the world in blessed silence, as a relieved sigh from the limo attested to...

Though the peace didn’t last of course, as yet _ANOTHER_ portal surged open...

“Because I just don’t deserve peace and quiet...” groused the Contessa before sighing again, opening the limo door for the new arrivals...as Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne emerged, carrying a heavy burden, with an even heavier heart. The large cybernetic Septarian stepped from the swirling portal, head hung low and arms filled with the still form of the leader of the Order of the Black Knights, Zero...though, to those who truly _knew_ him, the form was that of Toffee Of Septarsis.

The cooling form of the slain Septarian was limp and unmoving as his life’s blood dripped and spilled down from the wrapped cape bundle that Rasticore had covered him, the fabric soaked and sodden from the piercing blade which still remained well pierced through Toffee’s form. The larger Septarian carried his fallen leader towards the open limo, grieving in silence as he’d crouch into the limo and closing the door behind him with an instinctive use of his tail.

The Contessa remained currently finishing a piece of golden brown crust, dining on its oh so delicious cheesy center as Rasticore would lay the body of Toffee upon the fine satin floor, munching in silence as the large lizard would begin to unfold the caped cocoon to reveal the sightless eyes of Toffee, who looked up at the ceiling but _‘saw’_ nothing as his mouth hung open.

Staring back, Rasticore reached down and slowly traced his claw tips along Toffee’s stained cheek, trying to wipe the blood away as if it were tears.

Finishing her meal, the Contessa rose up from her seat, legs still folded in a comfortable sitting lotus position as she’d soon be hanging by Rasticore’s head, looking down at Toffee, eyeing the body and especially at the sword which was currently buried very deep through the slain Septarian chest. She then looked towards Rasticore with those golden eyes of hers, leaning in with hand held out...

...and gave the great galoot a **SMACK** across the cheek.

For a fairy sized lady, Rastcore felt like he’d been slammed by the broad side of a shovel.

“ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATICS, AND TAKE THE _FUCKING_ SWORD OUT OF HIM, YOU MELODRAMATIC MORON!”

Came the Contessa’s command, before she’d rapidly float back to her stack of treasured treats, muttering to herself about races of Shakespearean addled serpents.

Rasticore, staring after her while his cheek stung and throbbed, looked down and nodded, turning Toffee onto his side...and with a wince (less of effort, and more second-hand discomfort), pulled the sword right from out of Toffee...and let the stained, dripping blade drop to the already ruined floor of the limo.

Already it would seem Septarian biology was doing its magick before the blade was even fully out as Toffee’s front began to seal up, flesh and bone knitting, layer by layer. Soon, the only lingering trace of a fatal wound was only a bloodied but clearly healed bare swatch of scaled flesh, the entrance wound on Toffee’s back soon looking the same.

Then came the nastier part, as Toffee’s limbs began to jerk and crunch, as the hard work of healing the killing wound finished, now came to deal with the lingering side effects of being ‘ _mostly dead_ ’, as rigor mortis and the like was slowly purged from the system. Muscles regaining their elasticity, lungs beginning to re-inflate and nerves sparking to life, the clouds slowly beginning to lift in Toffee’s eyes...

And with a gasp not unlike a drowning victim bursting forth from the surface of dark waters, Toffee sat up and drank in sweet precious oxygen with great gusto and greed.

Not really his most dignified moment, but Toffee was not one to complain...

Though he nearly died again when the air he desperately sought out was squeezed right out of him from the sudden vice-like grip of the bear hug soon thrown his way by the over eager sort of Rasticore as he held onto Toffee.

“NEVER do that again! Fuck whatever scheme or plan you and Contessa come up with next time, I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you for _good_!”

“Funny way of showing it, since you’re crushing the life out of him _right_ **now**...” mused Contessa as she’d slowly wave her hands to a floating piece of pizza, eager to consume it for both her sustenance and her delight.

Registering her point, Rasticore blushed and slowly lessened his hold on the smaller Septarian, who continued to gasp and wheeze, but seemed to be settling to a normal pace of breath, a weary grin on his face, which was beginning to get a bit more healthy color as opposed to...well, the deathly pallor from before.

Though as he’d smack his lips, Toffee’s snout would wrinkle in disgust, and in a raspy crow, requested

“W-Water...”

Sitting to attention, Rasticore quickly turned to the nearest mini fridge, and fished around inside it.

“There’s only a great big bottle of Butterfly Corn Whisky and some glasses in here!” the large lizard said with horror.

“Yeah? * _munch munch_ * What did you expect? * **crunch** _munch munch_ * We weren’t going to be celebrating with Mewman Spring Water...” The Contessa put dryly, dapping her sauce laden lips with a napkin which was to her, like a papery tent.

Rasticore, looking more peeved, was ready to give the Contessa a piece of his mind, only to see Toffee’s pleading eyes and sighed.

Popping the cork off the bottle with a flick of his artificial thumb, Rasticore poured a small amount into a wine glass, intent in handing it off to Toffee...only for the formerly masked leader to snatch the bottle of whisky and pour a good deal of its contents down into his needy mouth and throat, much of it overflowing his lips and spilling down his neck.

A waste of good whisky perhaps, but it did help clean off some of the dried-up blood. And given the current state of appearances, Toffee dropped any pretense of civility and ceased his draining of the bottle to gargle and swish the oh so smoky liquid before he’d turn his head and spat out...well, the less described the better, but let’s say there was a **lot** of it and Toffee needed to get it out of his system.

“Oh yes, please, make _MORE_ of a mess, it’s not like your blood and other fluids aren’t currently soaking into the fabric...” The Contessa bemoaned before tapping a tiny knuckle upon the glass divider between passenger and driver portions of the vehicle.

Said divider rolled down as the gleaming gem eye of Gemini peered back.

“Yes, your ladyship?”

“Remind me to tear everything out of the back and burn it all, would you, dear?”

“Yes, your ladyship”

“And everyone’s here, you may proceed to drive us home, Gemini.

“Of course, your ladyship...”

The divider closed as The Contessa turned back as Toffee would be looking a good deal more alive, his cheeks shining with both the spilled whisky and fresh tears as the heat and flavor of the whisky got to his sensitive palette as he’d drained the bottle to the last drop, panting as he’d let it drop with an empty clomp to the floor.

“And here I thought you never sully your _‘temple’_ with anything less than the finest of finery and winery~” teased The Contessa.

The resurrected reptile would look back at her with a brow, but knowing grin.

“Let’s see how you handle the worst case of morning breath ever...”

“ _Darling_ , I was trapped inside my book for **countless** centuries. A little after death halitosis is hardly the worst thing you could **ever **experience...”

“Ah, once again with the whole ‘ _Trapped In A Book_ ’ spiel. You’re never going to stop using that one, are you T.C.?”

“And why wouldn’t I? It goes so well with that memory of seeing your raggedy and rumpled ragamuffin face all open mouthed and wide eyed when I sprung forth from the book, like a guardian angel...”

The bark of laughter that wheezed out of Toffee’s mouth was harsh and clearly pained as he’d clutch at his neck suddenly (causing a fussing Rasticore to reach over, but Toffee’s other hand gently stopped him), but no less filled with great mirth.

“More like a wicked witch, eager to work her witchy wiles upon unsuspecting readers...”

“If I recall, those witchy wiles saved your life once upon a time, especially from one who not only had the means of permanently put an end to your life’s story, but had more than enough reason to do so...well, reason is too generous a word to give someone like that pigtailed psychopath...more...”

“...Never-ending hatred multiplied due to improperly placed spell work that not only magically enhanced her physical capabilities, but overpowered her in-born insanity and bigotry?”

A very tiny but audible snap of the fingers as The Contessa pointed

“That’s the bunny~!”

Both Contessa and Toffee shared a look in silence...before both began to howl with laughter, with Contessa practically vibrating in the air and Toffee shaking, clutching at his still very sore sides but unable to stop.

Rasticore watched these two for a good long while before sighing and shaking his head, and in a way that harkened back to Ludo, looked to the limo’s ceiling for _‘guidance’_.

“Lunatics, the lot of you...”

A weight dropped against the large lizard, causing Rasticore to look down to see Toffee, a satisfied smile on his lips and eyelids at half mast, pressed against the right-hand man.

“We’re **all** _mad_ around here, Alice...”

Rasticore blinked at Toffee, before something clicked in his head and snorted.

“That’s that weird Earth book about the living playing cards, size changing food, and crazy tea parties you had me read, isn’t it?”

Nodding, Toffee lounged quite lazily against Rasticore, whose arms looped around the unmasked hero, and hugged him tighter, sighing happily as he’d feel the bigger Septarian nuzzle his forehead and into his messy mane of hair.

“I felt you’d appreciate some of the imagery...”

Rasticore hummed, eyes closed as he’d continue to embrace his lover, lavishing affection upon him though very careful as despite how potent a Septarian’s healing maybe, he was going to need to recover awhile longer.

“I mean, I know you have a few kinks, Toffee, but the size play in that book seems a bit more than what yo-”

A playful poke to the tip of Rasticore’s snout paused the larger lizard’s words as Toffee stuck his tongue out up at him.

“Har har, I meant about the bright eyed young blonde-haired girl who, with countless experiences in this _‘Wonderland’_ , would eventually stand up to the cruel and unfair regime of a corrupt queen with far too much power and too many wrong ideas...”

Dawning light formed in Rasticore’s eyes as Toffee trailed off, the sly smirk on his lips oh so smug as his larger partner finally picked up the trail of verbal breadcrumbs he’d left behind.

“Oooh, I get it...I mean, it’s certainly **one** interpretation of the plot found in the story...but in the follow-up _Through the Looking Glass_ , Alice...”

“Boys, boys...” The Contessa sighed as both well-read reptiles looked up from one another to see her, as she rubbed her six fingered hands upon her temples, brow furrowed in consternation.

“I am the living embodiment of a book, been trapped inside that book for ages upon ages, and often stayed in many a library filled with other books. Could you please **_NOT_** start up this book club discourse please...”

Rasticore’s cheeks flushed and nodded, though Toffee continued to lounge quite comfortably in his larger lover’s arms as he’d shrugged.

“Well, I don’t see why not...there’s nothing else left to be discussed...”

“ _Really_? What about the grand mess-terpiece you just left over in Butterfly Castle?”

Toffee lazily waved The Contessa’s concerns.

“The people, both Mewmans and Monsters, and everyone in between, have had their eyes irrevocably opened. Through the use of Ludo Avarius as a figure head and banner to fall under, I helped bring all the monsters as one. And that same time, use the idea of consolidated federation of monsters to introduce Zero, who rose to become a figure to which Mewmans could look to and support far more than the False Queen and her MHC masters, gaining a foothold in their minds which would make the truth so much easier to swallow...”

Toffee idly plucked at the ruined gloves, tugging at each finger as he’d remove them, flexing freed finger claws.

“All the while, _'Zero’_ also brought together the children of Mewmans and Monsters, letting them meet on neutral ground and get to know one another, and not fall under the prejudices and bigotry of their elders. From this, the ideas of change and revolution took hold and grew, becoming the basis of the Order of the Black Knights. Once formed, they would carry out those ideals and form as a very positive example of what a truly united race of people, not Mewmans or Monsters, but **_People_** of Mewni, could achieve, a peaceful world for all...”

Toffee squirmed to sit up a bit straighter, grunting as his innards did twinge a bit, a palm pressing to the still sensitive spot upon his middle. There had been a hole there after all, but it was gone now.

“ _This_ Black Knight's part in this story is over. Zero _‘died’_ as the martyr for the united people, Mewmans and monsters, to rally around and focus on the real villains, who at this point, will be Moon Soon-To-Be-No-Name and Marco Diaz. I’m sure we haven’t seen the last of those two, but Moon has been neutralized and without her magic to sustain her, I feel the stress she’s currently feeling as her former subjects hunting her, her family likely disowning her, and just about everything else she’s learned last night, will lead to a very early grave brought on by natural causes...The Diaz Boy, or really, the Mockery wearing his face, _could_ be a problem...but, not **MY** problem...”

Toffee turned in his awfully comfortable seating arrangement to see The Contessa’s stony expression and sighed, continuing on.

“I must admit, I do feel perhaps a small bit of regret to what I put Star through and likely what she’ll have to face from here on in. But, like her mother, she has the capability to adapt and grow stronger from not just last night’s trials, but everything that’s going to be thrown at her....”

The smaller Septarian would let his gaze drift from his magical benefactor’s and towards the limo’s ceiling, still carrying on the conversation.

“Unlike Moon, Star’s compassion and willingness to embrace change will serve her well, especially with River alongside her. I really underestimated that particular Mewman. If it weren’t for him, Moon probably would’ve unraveled years ago. Either way, both Star and River will likely transition the power and throne to Eclipsa and Meteora, as they are the true Butterfly lineage...but, given how close they’ve become before last night, I suspect that Eclipsa will welcome them both into the family, officially. She and Star are an awful lot alike...”

The glass divider slowly lowered behind her; the Contessa was too lost in thought to really hear it.

“...Mmmm, you’re right, of course, Toffee. I may not have had a hand in either of their upbringing, but seeing their magical skills in action multiple times, there is a lot of common ground. Still, I do hope for the best, for their sakes...Star needs a mother right now, and Eclipsa strikes me as more than willing to welcome forth another daughter, while Globgor and River strike me as a pretty kindred spirit as fathers go...”

“Not to mention, _I_ always wanted a little sister...” cooed Meteora as she’d peer in from the driver’s side.

“Eavesdropping have we, princess?” chimed the Contessa.

Pointing at her distinctive looking ears, which flicked and twitched at the attention.

“Hard not to with _these_ babies...besides, I’d like to provide my own input in a conversation I’m mentioned in despite being right here...”

“Ah, but of course, I do apologize, your highness...” came Toffee’s reply. Meteora shrugged and settled back into her seat.

“Nah, it’s fine. I know how sneaky and slippery you Septarians’ can get when it comes to your planning and your plotting...isn’t that right, my little Bobo~” cooed Meteora as she’d lean over and tickle at Gemini’s beak, who’d sputtered and kept his eye on the road.

“M-my lady, please, I’m trying to keep my eye on the road!”

“Oh~ Well, keep your hands on the wheel then, Bobo, and I’ll keep my hands on your st-”

“ _Aaand_ that’s enough of **THAT**...” Contessa sidled in as she’d wave a hand, and the glass divider snapped closed and with a metallic CLUNK, locked into place. She’d shudder after the magical based action, followed by a roll of the eyes.

“Teenagers...oi vey...”

“ _So_...is it really over?” Rasticore asked, a bit timidly and dare one would say, too hopefully. A sentiment and expression very unexpected from such a large and very intimidating individual, given their frame filled with muscle and vicious cybernetic based weaponry.

Toffee smiled and stroked upon Rasticore’s cheek, pulling his attentions back to the lounging lizard in his arms.

“For the most part. The Magic High Commission’s decommissioned, Glossaryck has been tossed to the waste bin of history, and Moon holds absolutely no power whatsoever. I meant what I said on stage, Rasticore...I’m _so_ tired. The fighting, the battles, all of it. I’ve done what I’ve set out to do all those years ago, and now that it is over, I just want to finally _rest_...and spend what time I have left with those I cherish...I want to spend them...with you...”

Rasticore’s single natural eye glistened with building tears as he’d smile...and the two Septarians leaned in towards one another for a passionate kiss, lips locking and holding as they would enjoy one another and much deserved peace...

Well, with one vocal exception.

“Could you two at least wait until we returned to the castle so you can both have a room to yourself? I’m trying to eat here!”

And as one united front, the entangled romancing reptiles raised a hand each up, their kiss still locked and holding...and flipped the little lady right off with a shared two fingered salute.

“... _Nice_. Real classy ending...!”


End file.
